A Tale of Two InuYashas
by Miss Nikki
Summary: Traveling 500 years into the past has it's disadvantages. Otherwise wouldn't Kagome have noticed the violet eyed, raven haired boy. Knowing that his family has some shady past, he is dubious about the girl who knows him so well, having just met her.
1. Stalking is Illegal

Anime FanArt FanFics Forums GuestBook Posters Bookmark **Register** **Login**

Forum Featured FanFics Fanfic Contests Upload/Edit FanFics  
« **Email Author » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« ****Write Review** » « **Read (31) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** »   
Two InuYashas: Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) **Anime: **Inuyasha  
**Genre(s): **Suspense / Hentai / Comedy / Adventure / Romance **Type: **Continuation  
**Author: **Miss Nikki  
**Uploaded On: **December 10, 2003 08:56 CST **Updated On: **December 10, 2003  
**Pages: **1 **Words: **2333 **Size: **13 KB **Visits: **765 **Status: **Completed  
**Summary:**  
InuYasha is watching Kagome. Apperantly not only is she the girl of his dreams she's the girl from his dream...the dream is kinda an excert from Human Compinsation by WhisperingMoon.  
If you have not her story you should do so. It's very very good you have no idea what your missing.  
Well anyway read this chapter and enjoy it's funny...and your in for a surprise the two enemys are now best fiends.   
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Dec 10, 2003An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 10, 2004Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 26, 2004Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) **

A Future in the Past

Disclaimer: 

MissNikki: Dear Santa, 

All I want for Christmas is InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi wouldn't give him to me when I asked but she may give him to you because your Santa. 

Yours truly. 

MissNikki 

Santa: Dear MissNikki, 

It's not gonna happen you lunatic! Now stop writing me, you loony bin! 

Why me, 

Santa 

MissNikki: Dear Santa, 

So I guess that means I will never own him. Santa I thought that you made all things possible...weeps uncontrollably 

Weepingly, 

MissNikki 

P.S. So does this mean I have to give him back? Damn... I have to go he's escaping!

NOW...on with the story...

"There she is ... isn't she beautiful?" InuYasha said as he watched the girl leave the sore from the patio of his apartment. 

Wow InuYasha! I have to hand it to you. You found the most attractively boring female in all of Tokyo. She's a little young isn't she" Kouga asked. 

"No she's just 2 yrs younger than me. She'd 17, in her last year of highschool. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She lives in a shrine with her grandfather, mother and younger brother, Souta. There is only one thing that I haven't been able to figure out..." 

"What?...Wait let me guess...she's fakes sick to get out of school to travel to the past were a dog face demon is waiting for her and she's a magical miko who shots magical arrows to kill demons that attack for a sacred jewel...Am I correct...did I guess right?" Kouga asked Sarcastically. 

"You have been reading to many of those adventure novels. And no it's nothing like that. She misses weeks of school at a time because of her illnesses. She goes to school for like 3 to 1 week and then she's mysteriously sick again. And to top it off the illnesses are not typical to a teenage girl. Or boy for that matter. When I check the hospital records there are no records at all of being there at all. 

"So she really is crazy...yup Inu you really know how to pick them," Kouga turned his back on as the 'mysterious' girl rounded the corner disappearing from sight. "So...when are you gonna make your move? I know you want to." 

I don't know...I just get the funny feeling she's hiding something she doesn't want anybody to know," InuYasha said thoughtfully. 

"Uh?...You think, baka?" Kouga said tapping his two fingers to InuYasha's head. " How did you find all that out any way? About the school and hospital not that she's hiding something." 

"I...ummm...I...I...I di-" Inuyasha racked his brain for an answer...well not really, he was looking for a lie. 

"Tisk...tisk...stalking is illegal...that is what you've been doing? Kouga asked shaking his head, chuckling to himself. "Okay...okay...let me get this straight...1-your infatuated with a girl you only seen from afar...2 -you want to meet her face to face but you think she'll shoot you down...3 -you've been checking into her backgr-" he was cut off when InuYasha rushed past him, heading fo the door. 

"Was that wallet always there? Did you see who dropped it?" InuYasha said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. 

"What wallet? Where? And where are you going?" 

Across the street," he said yelling through the open door as he jogged down the stairs. 

Kouga went to the window ans watched as his friend took no care in crossing the busy street, having to dodge cars and apologizing to people he bumped into. He watched as his friend bent down and scooped up the wallet opening at the same time. 

InuYasha turned toward his window where he know his friend was watching. Smiling he jumped up and down and waved the wallet in the air. He saw Kouga walk away from the window and he assumed down the stairs when he saw Kouga come through the entrance/exit of the building and began to cross the street. 

"Let me guess," Kouga said shaking his hands in a dismissive gesture. "It's her wallet...right that Kiama...or Kagako...or Ka-something...Your infatuations wallet. Right?" 

"It's Kagome Higurashi. And yes it is her wallet. She must have dropped it when she was leaving the store." 

"Yeah. Could be. She was juggling 3 bags of groceries." Kouga said. 

"I know three bags of ramen." InuYasha said matter-of-factly. 

"You could tell that from the window?" Kouga asked astonished. 

"What can I say," he said shrugging, "great minds eat alike." 

Kouga looked skeptic, but shrugged it off. "What ever," was all he said before turning to cross the street to go back the complex and out of the frigid air. 

"Don't you know what this means?" InuYasha said as he ran to keep up with his friend. 

Kouga raised an eyebrow in mock gesture, "That you have to return it?" He reached the other side just when InuYasha caught up. 

"Yeah. Which means I get to meet her face to face," InuYasha said enthusiastically. "Don't you understand what this means?" 

"No and I really don't care," Kouga said as he started up the stairs." 

"It means that I finally get to gaze upon that beautiful face up close." 

"Inu you sound like a lovesick school boy...No better yet a lovesick puppy the way you've been following her around. Pull yourself together man," Kouga said as they walked through the door of InuYasha's apartment. 

InuYasha flopped down on the couch and glazed at the picture on the ID, while Kouga went to the fridge. 

"Kou...looking at this I swear this is the girl from my dreams," InuYasha stated in awe. 

"Yeah...yeah the girl of your dreams," " Kouga responded half heartedly. "I'm gonna get a sandwich. Do you want anything?" 

"No..not the girl of my dreams...I mean yeah she is a dream come true literally...I really mean that she is the girl in my dreams. I really have dreamt of her," InuYasha said in all seriousness. "Yes and thanks for offering me my own food." 

"If you've dreamt of her it's probably because your been watching her so much." Kouga supplied by way of explanation. "And if it wasn't for me all you would eat is Ramen." 

"No...it was before I knew she was the perfect one for me. I really have dreamt of her. Remember when I said that I dreamt that I worked at a office for my cousin Sesshomaru?" InuYasha explained, still staring at the ID. "And what's wrong with Ramen?" 

"You mean the one where you fall heels over heads in love with your secretary who you only just met and refuse to admit it and where I fall in love with her to and steal her from you?" Kouga asked remembering the dream his friend had told him about in great detail. "Nothing if you're a ten year old child." 

"You didn't steal her from me you kidnaped her, besides I got her back. Come to think about it I don't like you at all in my dreams. But yeah it's the same dream that some witch tried to kill her twice. Once she threw her out the win-" InuYasha was interrupted by Kouga. 

"I take offence to that. And yeah we know the story, you save her from being killed. Twice," Kouga said holding up two fingers. "Your not trying to tell me the girl you stalking is her one from you dreams are you?" 

I'm telling you that I have dreamed about falling in love with Kagome before. It's the truth." InuYasha said in earnest. "By the way if you had to sit through a 5 course dinner every night till you were 17 you'd like ramen too!" 

"Try 6 not including the dessert. They only cut it short when Grandmother Kikyo came to visit. Then it was 4 including dessert. Thank God the bitch died, otherwise I'd be forced to go and sit through dinner with her. 

"6 courses, 7 with dessert? And you don't like ramen?" InuYasha asked in disbelief. "And you do believe me that it's her right?" 

"Yes. Of course I believe you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't believe your slightly believable tales," Kouga said in an effort to shut InuYasha's rambling up. "I never said I didn't like ramen, it's just that I can't eat it everyday like you." 

"You don't have to humor me. I'm not crazy. Besides all you ever make is something that is wrapped in plastic or needs to be put in the microwave!" 

"Okay so neither of us likes anything that takes longer than 15 minutes to eat. Sooo when are you gonna take back the dream stalkers wallet?"Kouga said eager to change the subject. 

"Oh do you wanna come?" InuYasha asked his friend slightly amused. 

"No I don't, but I would like to know when you go so I can get the money to bail you out for stalking." 

"Hardy har har, very funny. I'm not going today. I have a class in at three and it's," looking at his watch, "2:40 now." 

It's 2:40! I have a meeting cross town man. And my car is still at home. Come on take me to pick up my car. We'll talk about this later." 

"Uhh...Kou...man yo-" 

"Hurry up! I have things to do!" Kouga said as he ran through the door." 

InuYasha followed him through the door picking up Kouga's car keys on the way. When InuYasha had gone to pick him up to go to lunch and a movie at 11, Kouga had refuse to take InuYasha's car for fear that it would be stolen. So they had driven in his. 

"This is gonna be a long ride," InuYasha muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs. 

When InuYasha got down stairs, Kouga was pacing the street in front of the door. Kouga looked rather impatient and pissed. He stooped a moment to tap his foot and scratch his head. He turned when he realized that InuYasha had come to stand behind him. 

"Is something wrong Kou?" InuYasha asked already knowing what was going through his friends mind. 

"Inu, I remember us parking right in front of the door. Where is you car? I think it was stolen," Kouga said coming to a conclusion, which only mad him mad as his numerous warning came to mind. "See I told you to park it in the garage. You leave a Porsche on the street some asshole is bound to ste-" 

"Look around man," InuYasha cut into his angry tirade. "Does anything look familiar to you?" 

Kouga looked around and his gaze stopped when he notice the familiar Mercedes parked directly in front of the door. "Shut up InuYasha. Don't say a damn thing. Just get in the car," Kouga told InuYasha, red-faced through clenched teeth, snatching the keys InuYasha held out to him. 

InuYasha climbed into the passenger seat laughing his head off until Kouga stuffed a half eaten apple into his mouth. InuYasha ate the rest of the apple chuckling to him self. 

"You know Kou I think you should keep a picture of your cat in your wallet," InuYasha could help but to start laughing again. "So you really couldn't tell this was your car?" InuYasha finished on choked laughter. 

"InuYasha you say one more thing and I'm gonna make you walk," Kouga threatened his hysterical friend. 

Trying to control his laughter InuYasha opened his mouth again, "ok...ok...I just have one question..." InuYasha continued when Kouga nodded his head, "It's the only car with wolves paw prints starting at the front and fading out to the rear bumper. And you couldn't tell this was you car?" InuYasha said and resumed laughing. 

The car screeched to a halt. Kouga then pressed to two buttons which caused the passenger side door to open. "That was a statement and a question,"Kouga commented as he literally kicked InuYasha out of the car, "call a cab. I'm sure he'll be more inclined to give you a ride," Kouga said as her closed the door. Then he speed off. 

InuYasha got up and dust the (what else) dust off his clothes. Shrugging, reached into his pocket for his cell phone to call a cab. "Shit," he had just realized that his cell phone was still sitting on the coffee table at home. "I should really learn to either shut up or buckle my seatbelt," he said as he started walking the 2 miles to the college instead of the 3 miles back home for his cell phone. 'Kouga just lives to far away to get the car now,' InuYasha thought as he glance at his watch which read 2:50. 

Miss Nikki's end notes: I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Plz review, I want to know what you think. The next chapter will be posted in two weeks. I know...I know that's a long time but I'm working on three stories at once. To those who read my other stories I'm sorry to say but this fic won't have a skit. 

P.S. If you have enjoyed this chapter remember to review it. And stay tuned for _An Ass Hanyou_. Love you and see ya in two weeks or another fic which ever comes first:)  
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Dec 10, 2003An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 10, 2004Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 26, 2004Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) **

« **Email Author » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« ****Write Review** » « **Read (31) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** » 

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2004 - disclaimer / privacy / contact 


	2. An Ass Hanyou

Anime FanArt FanFics Forums GuestBook Posters Bookmark **My Settings** **Logout**

Forum Featured FanFics Fanfic Contests Upload/Edit FanFics  
« **Email Author » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« ****Write Review** » « **Read (31) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** »   
Two InuYashas: An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) **Anime: **Inuyasha  
**Genre(s): **Comedy / Hentai / Romance **Type: **Continuation  
**Author: **Miss Nikki  
**Uploaded On: **December 19, 2003 11:46 CST **Updated On: **March 10, 2004  
**Pages: **1 **Words: **2643 **Size: **14 KB **Visits: **481 **Status: **Completed  
**Summary:**  
This story is finally updated...my migraines are better and so am I. Now for the story...This is the side of InuYasha that no one really sees, he's normally an asshole but in this one you see the soft side of him! enjoy and read! Oh yeah and Review! If you have a problem with self pleasuring I suggest you don't read this chapter...the rest of the story will still make sense, seeing as how this is a filler chapter...Love MN   
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 10, 2004Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 26, 2004Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 )** **Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) **

An Ass Hanyou 

Pairings: It's feudal Japan. No one has mates yet because their all stubborn and won't admit their love to one another. Or am I the only one to remember?

Summary: InuYasha is pacing by the well. Waiting for Kagome to return from her time. She'd told him be back in the afternoon of the next day when the sun reaches midpoint in the sky. In other words she'd be back by the afternoon after the day she left. 

InuYasha passed by Miroku and Sango, who are sitting against the Bone Eater's 

Well, for what has to be the hundredth time. Sango is patiently trying to explain to the kitsune when Kagome would be back.

So she'll be back before the sun goes down but after I wake up in the morning. Right Sango?" Shippo asked looking so innocent.

"Yes Shippo. That's what I've been trying to tell you. She'll be back before you have lunch tomorrow," Sango answered.

"InuYasha," Miroku said pulling the hanyou out of his self absorbed state. "Are you going to pace until Kagome gets back?" Miroku asked the pacing hanyou. 

InuYasha snarled before answering, "You don't have to wait around. I didn't ask you to. Why don't you go back to Keade-baba's" InuYasha snapped without missing a beat in his impatient stride.

"Are you coming Sango-sama?" Miroku asked getting his feet. "I'm gonna go back and wait for Kagome-sama in the hut and out of the direct heat."

"Yes. I want to take a bath to relieve some of this heat. I'll walk with you back to Keade-baba's hut to get my thing for my bath. Are you coming Shippo-chan?"

"No," Shippo answered from his perch on the side of the well. "I'm gonna wait for Kagome. She told me that she was gong to bring me chocolate."

"Well suit your self, I'm gonna go and wait for Kagome back at the hut. I'll see you two in the morning."Sango said as if expecting the kitsune and hanyou to change their minds. When they made no effort to look at her after she made her statement she turned toward the waiting monk. She fell in step beside him and smacked him, when she felt the undeniable feeling of a hand squeezing her butt as hard as she could with the heat draining her strength withe every step she took. 

The monk just smiled and continued walking, 'the heat has made her soft' he thought to himself.

InuYasha waited for them to walk away to turn to Shippo. "You should have gone with those two. I don't wanna have to keep an eye on you," InuYasha said to the kitsune, still perched on the edge of the well peering in, hoping Kagome would appear soon.

Without turning to the irate hanyou Shippo answered, "You don't have to keep an eye on me. I'm old enough to watch myself. And I want to wait here for Kagome to come back, I miss her. You should have gone with them you're the one that needs a babysitter."

"Feh," was all InuYasha said before jumping into a tree and rustling a few leaves to make the kitsune think he had jumped off. 'I can't leave him alone he's just a baby.' InuYasha thought to himself. 'Wait...where did that last thought come from?' InuYasha waved of the thought, dismissing it as a reaction of hanging around the kitsune to long and Kagome treating him as thought he was her own offspring.

Judging by the sky, we have four and a half more hours until the sun goes down the hanyou thought to himself. He let his thoughts drift to the absent girl for awhile, hell he had time to kill. InuYasha looked over at Shippo and chortled to himself. The kitsune had fallen asleep on the edge of the well curled up in a little ball, the heat had probably gotten to him. InuYasha jumped down from the tree and walked over to the sleeping Shippo. He picked him up and began carrying the kitsune to Keade-baba's hut. When InuYasha arrived at the hut Keade was nowhere to be seen. 'I wonder if Sango knows that the monk is so close to her,' InuYasha said upon seeing the monk seeing sleeping spoon style behind the demon exterminator. InuYasha exited the hut after depositing the kitsune on the sleeping bag Kagome had left for the baby fox demon. She was just too nice to the fox. She brought him chocolate and other sweets from her time. She was spoiling him rotten and probably didn't realize the little kitsune had begun to think of her as his mother. 'And I was beginning to think of her as more then a nuisance I have to protect. Damn these thoughts are just coming out of nowhere today. The heat must be getting to me' He chuckled softly to himself as he left the hut to find a suitable tree to think in.

On his way to the God Tree InuYasha changed his course and went to a near by stream instead deciding to take a bath. When he reached the stream he sat on a near by boulder for a while and thought. 'Why do I sit and wait for her ever time she runs back to her time? Why do I even allow for her to go back to her time where I can't protect her?" InuYasha scoffed to himself upon realizing the answer to this question. 'She sits me every time I try to stop her. And I wait because I want to make sure she's alright. Just because her time was more civilized then his time doesn't mean it's not dangerous. And besides there were other males there who were not him.' InuYasha snorted then shook his head. He turned to look at the sun hoping he hadn't wasted too much time pondering over the obvious and not so obvious. InuYasha stood and set about preparing for his bath. Just because he was Inu hanyou didn't mean he had to smell like a inu, and he doubted that Kagome would like the smell but it would probably keep other male off her if he could get his scent on her.

MissNikki's Middle Note: I would describe the whole bath scene to you readers if it wasn't for the fact that I don't want you nasty naughty females getting a glimpse or the idea of my man naked. I just would be comfortable letting you all read what I dream about...uh...I mean see every night. And I think it'd be a little...ok...more than a little unsettling for the male readers, and for me for that matter thinking of some of them appreciating the idea of seeing my man undressed.

Rumiko: Uhh...MissNikki? Actually InuYasha's mine. I own all rights to him.

MissNikki: Yes you do. But he's my man and I don't want anybody out there to read,

_InuYasha stripped out of his hakama and kimono. The last of the rays of the sun kissed his tanned skin. As he stepped into the water and dipped his head under to wet his hair and rinse out any loose dirt his muscles rippled. The water mixed with the rays of the sun made his chest muscles glisten. InuYasha walked to the edge of the stream he stopped when he was knee deep, his eyes searched for a rock for him to sit on. As he found one and went to sit on it he thought back to the many times he watched Kagome take a bath here. He remember the way her skin glisten and her smooth strides in the water. The way her hips swayed back and forth or the way she flipped her hair out of her face after she came up for air. Instantly she was rock hard with desire. Ripples went out from him as a shiver ran down his back due to his wayward thoughts_._He got up and went to the edge of the stream and put his head close to the ground searching for the plant he knew would lather like the soap Kagome brought from her time. He smile in triumph as he found the plant he was looking for. He dipped it under water to wash the dirt from it's roots before crashing it and then rubbing it between his hands to lather it. He rubbed the lather into his hair, being careful of his ears but washing them too, using his claws to lightly scratch his scalp. His hands then moved down to his neck, he rubbed lightly dragging his claws over his Adams apple_. _He used his right hand to was his left shoulder and vise verse. His hands moved down to his ribs and he caressed lightly dragging his claws down over his nipples_ _making him suck in a sharp breathe, all the while his thoughts were on Kagome. His hands moved steadily downward, when his hands reached his belly he made sure he had no dirt in his bellybutton. He then skipped his middle section in favor of his feet and legs. Once he was finished with that he then turned his attention to his erection that seemed to have only gotten harder, well that seems to be expected when he had cool water gently lapping at his skin and was think about Kagome naked in this same stream. 'Well I may as well take care of it since it seems to be going nowhere.' InuYasha thought to himself as his hand circled his erection at the base and slide slowly upward. He removed his grip on his manhood in order to rub the root between his hands to lather it move. He then circled his engorged manhood again and began rubbing it from the head to the base, increasing his speed as he went. He tightened his grip and stroked himself faster he then felt himself lost control. On the brink of his release he called out_ _MissNikki..._

Rumiko: Uhh...don't you mean Kagome?

MissNikki: Yes...isn't that what I said?

Rumiko: No. 

MissNikki: looks away sheepishly Well anyway that's what I meant. _On the brink of his release he called out Kagome and the water washed away all traces of his sexual release._ Do you want them reading that? 

Rumiko: astonished No of course not. sarcastically Why would I want them reading that InuYasha had dirt in his belly button? 

MissNikki: raises eyebrow Huh? Your worried about the dirt in the belly button comment. shrugging Well I guess it's a good thing that I don't type it huh? Well back to the story.

InuYasha got out of the stream and shook himself off like a dog before dressing again in his red fire rat kimono. The sun was no half way below the horizon and he needed to head back to the hut to check on the others before finding a tree where he could see the well but still smell the scents and hear the sounds of the hut in order to defend the occupants of the hut. When InuYasha arrived at the hut he smelled the fading aroma of dinner and the occupants already settled in and snoring lightly, most likely exhausted from today's heat. InuYasha also noticed a new bright red hand print on the monk face. 'So I guess Sango didn't know that the monk was sleeping so close to her. And in the end the lecher had gotten what he deserved. I'm glad that he never tried anything so bold with my Kagome.' The Hanyou let out and audible gasp at that thought. 'Where are these thoughts coming from? And why am I thinking them of all demons? Ahh more questions that should not or are already answered,' InuYasha thought before shaking his head to clear his wayward thoughts. He then noticed someone had left food out for him, on a deeper breathe he smelled that it was ramen and it was still hot, so they hadn't been sleep long. The hanyou went over and picked up the bowl smelling that it had been Keade who had set it there. He sat in the door way and ate his ramen in silence seeing as there was no one there to talk to. He set the bowl in back where he had gotten it and went in search of that tree. He found it half way between the hut and the well. This spot was better than he hoped because he had a perfect view of the clearing and the well and if he turned around he could see the village. Yes this spot was perfect and with that last thought he fell into a light slumber. 

MissNikki's End Notes: I know...I know these notes aren't far from the middle notes. But what can I say...I had nothing else to say so I guess I owe you a 5 page chapter next time or two chapters. It's up to you, and think about it carefully. I will give you a 5 page chapter but it will still take me two weeks to update or I can give you two chapters and then update again in two weeks. It up to you the readers and I won't know what you think unless you review. So I would suggest you review. And for those of you reading reversed roles it won't be updated for four weeks after the 2ndchapter is completed. Because I have to work on InuYasha's Kagome which I haven't updated in a while. And think of stuff to right is taking away the time I need to type what's already down on paper. BTW next time you look for this story to see if it updated look for it under _Two InuYasha_with a much better summary. When I go to check the progress of my this story I look it up as Two Inu's and it's starting to get confusing. Sorry for the inconvenience but you can't say I didn't warn you. Have a nice day and I hope your holidays were special. Love you all and I'll see you on the review page. Shit now that I look at the page if I had one more paragraph and a few more sentences this would reach my quota of 4 pages per chapter on this story. But I guess that just won't do to babble and babble until I reach that quota...will it...you would all still feel gypped. So I guess I won't try to do that...and besides I'm running out of words to say...;-p It was worth a try, even though it didn't work...Well it did but most of the 4th page is the end notes...and you probably would not appreciate it...well remember review with your opinion. And right now I'm excluding the following ppl from the review with your choice: Babaybunny a.k.a BB, Scratch, ED-even thought she doesn't talk, Akia, Akira, Sammuel, Dragon and especially D. Now on with Thalia and her other personalities: Ata, Asura, DeathAngelRn and last but not least Thalia. I love you guyz it's just that I already know what your going to say. Even thought I know she's gonna review anyway...  
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 10, 2004Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 26, 2004Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 )** **Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) **

« **Email Author » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« ****Write Review** » « **Read (31) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** » 

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2004 - disclaimer / privacy / contact 


	3. Psychotic Logic

Anime FanArt FanFics Forums GuestBook Posters Bookmark **My Settings** **Logout**

Forum Featured FanFics Fanfic Contests Upload/Edit FanFics  
« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (31) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** »   
Two InuYashas: Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) **Anime: **Inuyasha  
**Genre(s): **Hentai / Comedy / Romance **Type: **Continuation  
**Author: **Miss Nikki  
**Uploaded On: **March 26, 2004 08:18 CST  
**Pages: **2 **Words: **2799 **Size: **15 KB **Visits: **303 **Status: **Completed  
**Summary:**  
Kagome is in for the surprise and most angering moment of her life when she looks up in the to see the object of her thoughts walk into the class that she's sitting in on...Her reaction will not be a good one.   
InuYasha is in for the surprise of his life when he walks into his logic class late with his friend Sippo, for when he turns around he see the object of his lust sitting there in the back and boy does she not look happy to be here!   
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 26, 2004Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 )** **Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) **

MissNikki's Notes: In my story the names of the the characters from fuedal Japan are as common as Kate and Sally. Forget the meanings, besides every bodies name is suppose to mean something any way. So no, Kagome doesn't find it strange that the person she's shadowing name is Shippo, or that Eri's mom's name is Ayame or any of the other names...and if I change my mind about one I'll let you know in the story. So no bitching! Only I can do that! laughs

Two InuYashas

Disclaimer: 

Judge: How do you plead? 

MissNikki: I plead innocent. InuYasha is mine. I just don't own the company. 

Lawyer: Can't you see...she's insane. So we plead insanity. 

Rumiko: I can live with that. She is crazy, she's stolen him countless times and she talks to herself. 

Judge: That's not crazy. 

Rumiko: She answers herself to. 

Jury: We see the Defendant as not guilty, under reason of insanity. 

MissNikki: I'm not crazy. And I resent the fact that you talk about me as though I'm not here! 

Tyemika (Personality #5): You do to talk to yourself. And you answer yourself. They're perfectly right to label you as insane. 

Judge: Under reason that the defendant is not in her right mind I dismiss this case. 

(Men in White give MissNikki a new pretty white jacket and take her to her new room with white walls.) 

MissNikki: This Jacket is nice but it's funny. It makes me hug myself. shrugs Oh well, I love you MissNikki.

Psychotic Logic

The front door of the shrine opened as Kagome approached it, "Kagome you have to be at the university at three." Kagome's mother said walking back inside leaving the door opened. 

"Fight. Three. And no thanks. I don't need any help. These bags aren't heavy at all," Kagome muttered under her breathe. When she finally go to the kitchen she set her bags down. Damn InuYasha and his obsession with Ramen. "Mom, did Eri call? Her mother is suppose to pick me up and take us up to the university." 

Eri had arrived in time to hear Kagome ask about her. "Nope, I didn't call but I'll go back out and call, if it'll make you feel better." Eri said from the door. 

"Your so funny," Kagome said digging in her purse. 

Eri smiled, "Your always sarcastic with me, it's about time I had the occasion to be sarcastic with you. Hurry up! We have 20 minutes to get to the university." 

Kagome gasped, "My wallets gone. I think I left it at the store. No I remember picking it up off the counter. That means I dropped it. I'll meet you in the car. I have to go and get my student ID," Kagome said running up the stairs. She sighed when she spotted it on her desk. If she had of put it in her wallet she'd have no way to prove she was who she said she was. (MN/N: a lot of s's and w's, huh?) Kagome jogged down the stairs calling he salutations to her family as she went. 

Souta ran to the front door and called to Kagome who was mid way down the stairs. Kag, wait. Mom told me to tell you that your to meet a guy named Shippo in room 2b logic." He turned to go back and the house, calling over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, he's a second year student in I guess logic." he finished shrugging. 

"'K, got it," she said as she jumped in the car and relaxed against the seat to catch her breathe. "Hmm...who are you shadowing to day, Eri?" 

"I'm following a first year student. She's studying the arts. She's been going to the university for two months, though she's halfway through her first year study. She's a straight 'A' student. She's studying the arts. The university assured me that she was a good student to show me around." 

Kagome whistled, "Wow. Impressive." Nodding her head in approval, "So what's her name?" 

Eri looked confused, "Her name?" She shuffled through her notes. 

"Yeah, her name. You know that word parents call us by at birth, because 'hey you too darn confusing. Mine's Kagome and yours is" 

"Ha ha ha, I know what a name is. It should be here somewhere," Eri said stillshuffling through her notes. 

Kagome looked on in amusement, "You remember all that but not her name?" 

Eri grinned, "here it is! Sango is her name, the arts is her game!" 

"Well at least you can read." 

"Well what about you? Who are you following." 

"Me?" Kagome asked sarcastically pointing to herself. "I, Kagome, am shadowing a logic student named Shippo. He's a second year philosophy student," she turned to look out the window. "I was just coming back from the grocery store when you came. I missed the call from the university that gave me all the info. So I had to depend on my mother to give me the information." 

"Hey girls, did we pass any cars that were broken down or abandoned?"Eri mother said, checking out the boy at the side of the road. 

Eri turned to look out the window. Her jaw dropped. "Wow he looks really hot," Eri daid checking out the black haired boy in the Gucci jumpsuit. 

Kagome turned to look out the window opposite her, "Well he should be in that jumpsuit. It's 70 degrees out and with no wind it's not chilly out. And it looks like he's been walking for a while." 

Eri sighed, "Kagome you're a pain in my side. You know what I mean. I think I saw violet eyes. Ohh so cute." 

Kagome shook her head, "And how did you manage that since he has yet to look our way?" Kagome dropped the badge that she had been banging against her knee, she bent to retrieve it. She jumped when Eri yelled her name, but apparently missed whatever it was that Eri wanted her to be. 

"Kagome look, he's looking this way! Darn you missed it. I was right, he had violet eyes!" Eri exclaimed. 

"Oh, he is cute. He's not short from the look of it. But then again I guess how tall you are doesn't matter when your Eri's height. Maybe you'll meet him. Mmm...maybe you'll fall in love and get married and give me lots of grand babies . Unlike your sister who took a vow of chastity." Ayame finished in one breathe, through clenched teeth. 

Kagome sughed, "Need I remind you that he is a perfect stranger walking on the side of the road. Going lords know where, coming from lord know where. He could be a lunatic or worse a pyschotic killer." 

Eri shook her head and sucked her teeth, "That's worst case scenario. So ma, do you think he goes to the college?" 

"I think it's a pretty good chance. And he looks like he's pretty well off. He had on a Gucci jumpsuit. Those things will run you between 300 and 900 on a good day. Really you should try to get to know him if he goes to the University." 

Kagome rolled eyes, "Yeah Eri, listen to your mother. If he's a lunatic, him and your mother can share a cell at the luny bin." 

Both girls giggledas Ayame made a face. "Very funny girls. Okay, we're here. I'll meet you her at seven. Okay? Love you and bye, Ayame said not giving the girls a chance to nod their head that they understood, before she took off. 

Kgome looked at Eri., questioningly. Eri just smiled and shrugged. 

"Oh my God you made it!" Yura screamed as she ran toward them with Ayumi in tow. "I thought you'd get sick of something and wouldn't be able to make it." 

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, I'm fine. Healthy and alive," Kagome said hugging Yura and Ayumi. 

"So who are you two following today," Eri asked. 

"When you say following, it's sounds like we're stalking people," Ayumi said. 

Well anyway, I'm shadowing this guy named Akira, he's a third year student, studying journalism." Yuri stooped to breathe. "And she's shadowing a girl name Miki. She's a second year student, who studying art." Yuri, finished, answering for Ayumi. 

"Thank you know-it-all." Eri said. 

Yuri smiled, "I can't help it if I pay attention when people talk.." She rolled her eyes. "So what rooms do yo have to go to?" 

"Well Kagome should I answer or should you?" Eri said laughing lightly. 

Kagome giggled and looked at her watch, "I have to go to room 2Ba nd I better get going." 

"Oh I'm going that way, so I'll walk with you,"Yura said. 

"So where are you going?" 

"Oh, I have to go to the first floor room 4A. I'm following..." Eri rolled her eyes, "...or shadowing a first year student named Sango. She's studying the arts." 

"Okay, so I'll see you later. I'm going up to the fourth floor. It's specially ventilated for the fumes from the art supplies." 

With that the girls went their separate ways. 

"So Kag who are you shadowing anyway?" Yuri asked, while they walked to the thrid floor. 

"Oh, I'm shadowing Shippo he's a second year student studying I'm guessing philosophy. I'm sitting in on his logic class." 

"Kagome, are you sure your alright. I mean you don't seem to excited about this. Are you feeling up to sitting in on a two hour class and then an one hour study period?" 

"I'm feeling a little under the weather. Nothing serious," Kagome answered thinking about her future visit to the Shengoku Jadai. "I just don't wanna get really sick before Friday when all this shadowing is over. Well here we are. I'll see you during the study period." Kagome walked into the classroom and was greeted by a short man who was balding in the middle. 

"Hello, I'm Mr. Makino. Welcome to Logic 101. You must be Higurashi Kagome." 

"Yes, nice to meet you." 

"Umm, I regret to inform you but Shippo hasn't graced us with his presence yet. He's a regular late student, but he should be here soon." 

"Oh, okay. I'll just have a seat and wait." Kagome said turning and walking up the stairs to a high seat in the back. 

Back on the road 

InuYasha ignored the three women I the car gawking at him. He wa use to it. He glanced at his watch, "Damn, I'm already five minutes late." He know he had less then a mile to go, or at least that what's he hoped. The car with the gawking females had passed probably fifteen minutes ago, why that mattered he didn't know. All he knew was that he was taking a cab to Kouga's during that hr. study hall and get his car. 

"Hey Dog Man is that you?" a voice called from beside him. 

InuYasha looked to his left to see friend and fellow classmate, Shippo Watanbe. "Boy, am I glad to see you. I feel like I've been walking forever," InuYasha said opening the door to the car and getting in. This time he tool care to buckle his seat belt. 

"What happened to the car? Was it stolen? Did you get into an accident? Please tell lme the car is alright!" 

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Thanks for your concern about me. Of course I'm fine. No it wasn't my chose to walk. I mean I was only kicked out of a car that barely stopped and made to walk almost four miles to the school." 

A look of realization donned on Shippo's face, "Oh, ticked Kouga off again did you?" 

InuYasha let out a growl but ignored the question. "The cars fine. I just left it a Kouga's." 

"Good, because I love that car. Man I want a car like that. Your so lucky." 

"Can we talk about something besides my fucking car? Like what's your excuse for being late today?" 

"Oh, I over slept. I decided to get a nap in before class because I have an highschool student to show around today. She's sitting in on my last two classes today. I thought I would have enough time to go to lunch after that nap." 

"So you really didn't sleep late. You tool a very late lunch, or an early dinner that ran over," Inuyasha said. 

Shippo thought about this for a moment, "Mmmm, no. If I had woken yup earlier I would have had time for the 3 course lunch and still made it to the university in time. I had to cut it short." 

"What your nap?" 

"No my lunch. I normally have a five course meal not including desert. Today I had to take desert on the run." 

Inuyasha sighed , with Shippo it was one thing after another. He couldn't be on time if his life depended on it. "Lets hope it never come to that." InuYasha muttered under his breathe. 

"Did you say something Doggy man?" Shippo asked pulling into a parking space he found closest to the university. He was just lucky to find a spot next to the college, but he always did. 

"No, how do ou always mange to find a spot this claose?" 

"I vae my ways, boy." Shippo answered getting out of the car leaving InuYasha to either follow of sit there looking stupid. 

"Can we can we cut the inu jokes? And I bet yo have your ways for everything," InuYasha said as he watched Shippo pick up the handy cap sign and fold it like an umbrella would to put it into the trunk. (You get it? You call a dog, 'Here boy, here boy. Good boy.' Smirks that would be absolutely wonderful if InuYasha appeared every time you said 'Here boy.' I would sleep with him every night wink wink giggles) 

"We better get to classs, we're already twelve minutes late," InuYasha 

"Hold on let me get my elevator key," Shippo shouted. 

InuYasha sighed, 'he'll never learn. InuYasha thought to himself. He waited at the door for Shippo to catch up. He walked him to the elevator then heaed for the stairs. "Meet you in logic," He called over his shoulder. 

InuYasha walked passed the elevator just as the doors opened, "Man your fast Dog boy." 

InuYasha rolled his eyes and continued to class. 

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall in front of the class and thought to herself, 'He's over fifteen minutes late.' Just then two boys walked in. She recognized one of them as the lunatic or murderer form the side of the road. Then a thought hit her, 'With my luck I'll be shadowing him. Yep, Kagome Higurashi gets to shadow logic's lunatic.' She watched as the boys spoke to the teacher. 'This is psychotic logic,' she thought to herself when the teacher turned and pointed in her direction. As the one in red turned around she recognized him. "InuYasha," she whispered and covered her mouth. Soon her surprised faded and her anger flared, 'You won't be able to stand for a week.'

MissNikki's End Notes: Stay tuned, well no...don't...come back after these two weeks of commercials. If I was you I'd make it three weeks before I come back to check. But hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. The next one will be even better! smiles And it's almost six pages typed. 

MissNikki: sighs Yay! I'm finally done wipes sweat It took me till one in the morning to write and that was three weeks ago. It took me a lot longer to type. But it's done feels tap on shoulder hmm? turns to see angry InuYahsa 

InuYasha: growls You said bares fangs No skits flexes claw This looks looks around Like a skit. 

MissNikki: back away Oh, umm a skit you say? Are you sure? laughs nervously I guess- 

InuYasha: interrupts I guess snarl You better run 

MissNikki:waves byebye to readers smiles at InuYahsa takes off running 

InuYasha: sighs I hate chase scenes shrugs turns to readers Give me some chase music takes off after MissNikki.  
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 26, 2004Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 )** **Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) **

« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (31) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** » 

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2004 - disclaimer / privacy / contact 


	4. Trading a Knick for a Kagome

Trading a Knick for a Kagome

Kagome could not remember when she'd been so mad at the hanyou. She shook with blind anger, so blind in fact that she failed to realized that the object of her anger had black hair and violet eyes instead of the sliver hair and the honey yellow eyes that were usually there at this present time in the daylight hours. 'InuYasha you just don't know how lucky you are that we are in public,' Kagome forced a smile on her face as the two came toward her. The one with InuYasha had a goatee that needed trimming and red hair. He was pudgy and short.

InuYasha nudged Shippo when he saw his obsession sitting in the back. "Hey Jewel?" InuYasha just had to be the one she followed he would give anything.

"What puppy? Do you like what you see?" Shippo asked gesturing to the girl who appeared to be smiling at them.

"Shippo man, that's the girl I have been waiting to see. I swear you can have anything if you let me show her around."

Shippo smirked, InuYasha sounded desperate and he intended to take full advantage of it. "Anything?" he said stretching the syllables. "Anything at all?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and studied his friend, he stopped walking, "I don't think I like where this is going."

"You know this should be fair. You know a knick for a knack?"

"Fine you can take the car for a week." InuYasha said knowing that Shippo wanted nothing else more then the car. "Is it a deal?" InuYasha hardened his tone and raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

Shippo ignored the no nonsense tone in his friends voice and decided to try his luck, " One month."

Kagome watched with fascination as the two stopped on the stairs and appeared to be negotiating. She couldn't help the smile that came over her face when the short pudgy one with red hair pointedly ignored InuYasha, and tried to make his own plans which InuYasha seemed ready to dispute before he could get the words out of his mouth. She would have loved to know what InuYasha said to make the smaller man pale and shake his head furiously from side to side. But before she could think about it further they appeared to have reached a compromise. Kagome felt her smile fade when she saw InuYasha's trademark smirk

"Hell no, Jewel."InuYasha said using the nickname that came from his name in English, Seven Treasures.(Get it? You find jewels in a treasure chest.) "How am I supposed the get around for that month while you have my car? I'll let you use it a week, more." InuYasha held up his hand before Shippo could open his mouth, "If you wanna stand here and argue I'll push you down the stairs and while your being carted away offer to show her around, and let me tell you the latter is looking pretty good to me."

Shippo shook his head in disbelieve as his eyes widened. "You wouldn't, would you?" Shippo's voice was barely a whisper.

"You would like to believe I wouldn't, wouldn't you? Would you care to test that theory?" InuYasha smirked and crossed his arms.

Shippo narrowed his eyes and glared. "Fine asshole, it's a deal. You win I hope your happy that you have hurt your friend's feelings."

"Oh your feelings are not hurt. I'll treat you to lunch. Now let me get your car keys."

Shippo dug in his pocket to get his keys. "Here, where are your keys?"

InuYasha smirked, "Here you go and I want it back in the condition you found it in. Is that understood?"

Shippo stopped in front of Kagome but turned to InuYasha, "By the way when is lunch? Cuz I don't want to plan anything else for that day, you know."

InuYasha sighed shaking his head at his friends train of thought, "When ever you want Jewel."

Shippo then turned to Kagome, "Hello I'm Shippo. I'm very sorry but I won't be able to show you around today. Luckily for you my very good friend InuYasha has offered to show you around. Ms. Higurashi this is--"

"It's just Kagome, and I know who the fuck he is." Kagome interrupted then turned to InuYasha. "Hello InuYasha, how are you? Fucking great I hope." Kagome glared daggers at InuYasha.

Shippo, oblivious to the looks Kagome was giving his friend, "You seem popular with the ladies, dog man."

"Uh...Jewel...I don't think this is the time for that. She doesn't seem to happy to see us. Do you think she's mad that we took so long to get here, or that you are trading her off to me?"

Kagome's angered flared. How could they talk about her like she wasn't there, "Excuse me, I don't mean to disrupt your little lovers dispute but I'm right here and I don't fucking appreciate you talking about me like I'm not here."

An indigent look passed InuYasha's face, "Lovers dispute! I think you have it wrong. And how do you know me?"

Kagome studied his face carefully, some time later a dark blush covered her cheeks, "Oh god your not him! But hell, you look just like him!" Kagome could not believe what her eyes were telling her, 'How could this happen? Could it be his reincarnation?'

InuYasha's peeved expression smoothed as his faced turned into a surprised smirk, "I look like who? And how did you know my name?"

Kagome flushed more, 'How am I supposed to answer that? Am I'm supposed to say you look like a hanyou from five hundred two years ago, whose name happen to be InuYahsa also?' Then another thought hit her, 'What his name is InuYasha?' Kagome couldn't keep her curiosity to herself, " What your name is InuYasha? Inu as in 'woof woof'?"

"What? Do you have a problem with that? Do you not like my name?"

"Yes...I mean...no... Shit, what I mean is that I like the name InuYasha, it's just not a name you hear everyday. How did you get it?"

"My mother gave me the name from a story that my family passed down from generation to generation. It was suppose to be my middle name because my mother thought it was cute. Because of all the pain killers she got them mixed up. So my full name is or would have been Kyo InuYasha Takahashi. But my first name is now my middle..or well you know," he said waving his hand as to dissolve the confusion in his statement.

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Well InuYasha Kyo Takahasi, I'm Kagome Rumiko Higurashi. Nice to meet you and sorry for the mix up."

InuYasha smiled, a genuine smile not a smirk. "No problem and it's nice meeting you too. So what do you wanna do..." His smile turned into a smirk, "...after class of course."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but smiled none the less, if she wasn't mistaking he was coming on to her, "Well if I'm not mistaking you have an one hour study hall after this. "

InuYasha shook his head then grinned, "How about we stop by and I show you how many people turn up for that study hall?"

"You mean people just up and leave. They skip just like they're in highschool? And I thought it would be new and exciting," She finished on a mummer.

"Well it is exciting but definitely not new. It's just like highschool except the class and the people are bigger. So have you decided where you wanna go after this class?"

"Wait you got here late and then you make some sort of plan with Shippo-san, Then you sit next to me and start talking. You have yet to hear one word that Makino-san said in his lecture."

InuYasha looked intrigued, "And you have?"

Kaogme blushed, "Well you've been distracting me." She turned, pointedly ignoring the boy beside her and watched the teacher at the front of the room pointing to some letters and words on the board.

"He goes over this every other week. I know this already. We can leave and I'd turn the paper in on time and he'll never know that I didn't hear a word of his lecture," InuYasha informed her reassuringly.

"Well Mr. Know it all, what is he talking about?" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her, pursed her lips and looked at him pointedly.

"Well you see that stuff on the board?" He paused and waited for her to nod, "Well that's logic."

Kagome glared, "I know that smart ass, what does it all mean?"

InuYasha smirked, but before he could open his mouth the teacher interrupted, "Mr. Takahashi I know that you could give a rats ass about what I'm saying but you could try to show some respect by prtending to listen or leaving for the others to learn in peace."

"Gomen, I guess I'll just be," he paused to look at Kagome, who just shrugged. "I guess we'll be leaving. Have a nice day." InuYasha grabbed a stunned Kagome's hand and stood.

"Yes you have a nice day too," Makino-sama called as the pair left out of the room, then returned to his teaching.

"I can't believe you just dragged me out of there. Where are we going anyway?" Kagome spoke as she followed InuYasha out of the building.

"We are going out to dinner." InuYasha said as he walked toward Shippo's car, "My treat." He added as an after thought, when he saw her digging in her bag.

Kagome dug through her bag. 'Where is it,' she thought to herself. "Aha, here it is," she said holding up a cellular phone. She turned to InuYasha, "Can you hold on a minute while I make a phone call?"

"Yes go ahead the car is right here." he watched as Kogome got on the phone and dialed someone's number before putting the phone to her ear.

Kagome got on the phone and called her mother. "Hey mama, Yeah I'm enjoying the class...or rather I enjoyed it. Well I got kicked out. The guy I'm shadowing started a very..um...stimulating conversation that was apparently disrupting the teachers class. Yes I know...I'll be home later. Love you. Tell Souta I said hi. I hope he's feeling better. Bye" She hung up the phone. And got in the passanger seat of the car. "So where are we going? I'm starved."

InuYasha shrugged, "Well nothing fancy. I was just thinking that there is this small clean restaurant off the main street called Ramen Mania. It's pretty good. You'd like it."

Kagome grinned and shook her head, 'I should have known that he would love ramen too. I mean why wouldn't he my InuYasha does. Since when did I start thinking of him as mine?' InuYasha interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? What ever it was you seem really happy." InuYasha loved seeing the smile on her face, and the fact that she's so relaxed around me. I hope I can make her as happy as whoever she's thinking of.

Kagome's sigh held a note of contentment, "Just a good friend who you remind me of," she replied in all honesty. "A really good friend who I can talk to about just about anything, and when you said the ramen thing it reminded my of him"

"Oh, where is he?" InuYasha asked pulling into a parking spot in front of the restaurant.

"He lives far away from me in a different time. But he comes to visit often, uninvited I might add, and I go to visit him when I can."

"Oh so he lives in a different country? Wow that must be hard on his budget to maintain a friendship with you from overseas. He must really like you. How long have you known each other?"InuYasha asked getting out of the car and going over to the passenger side.

"Well the travel has no big affect on his budget, if any at all. He doesn't let his emotions show but if his overly protective behavior around me is any indication, I would say he likes having me around. And we've known each other officially for two years and unofficially for a lot longer then that," Kagome said getting out car while InuYasha held the door open for her.

InuYasha smiled and shut the door once the girl was out, "Well I hope we can have a friendship like that. I would love to get to know you better."

Kagome's cheeks tinted a light pink, "Trust me the less you know the better. My life isn't really all that interesting. I'm your average teenager girl." 'Boy was that the understatement of the year,' Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha chuckled, "For some reason I find that hard to believe. You ordinary? How about you tell me how ordinary over dinner. We can start with how you knew my name before I told you."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'How could I have forgotten that and how come he had to bring it up?' She let out a nervous chuckle as she walked through the door that InuYasha held open. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say that this is more of a date then anything else,' she said as she sat in the booth the black haired, violet eyed boy lead her to.

MissNikki's End Notes: I hoped you liked this chapter because this is going to be the last one for a while. I have to catch up with my other storied that I've been saying I was going to update and haven't. I have one chapter to load for Reversed Roles and then another chapter to type. I have one chapter to finish typing and two more to write for InuYasha's Kagome. So for the rest of the chapter I will refer to InuYasha as Kyo instead of InuYasha so you won't get any more confused then you already are.


	5. Going for IceCream

Anime FanArt FanFics Forums GuestBook Posters Bookmark **Register** **Login**

Forum Featured FanFics Fanfic Contests Upload/Edit FanFics   
« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (33) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** »   
Two InuYashas: Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) **Anime: **Inuyasha  
**Genre(s): **Romance / Hentai / Comedy **Type: **Continuation  
**Author: **Miss Nikki  
**Uploaded On: **April 22, 2004 13:18 CDT  
**Pages: **2 **Words: **3590 **Size: **19 KB **Visits: **256 **Status: **Completed  
**Summary:**  
This Chapter started as a comparison between the human and the hanyou but ended as a description of the time Kagome spent with the human InuYasha Kyo Takahashi. Don't you love him...well read and enjoy!   
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 13, 2005Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 )****Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 )**

Disclaimer: MissNikki is very unhappy. She was looking at some of her earlier work and she noticed that her disclaimers were in the skits at the end of her stories, but now their at the beginning like everyone else. She is very displeased, so she is requesting that everyone else put their disclaimers else where. Thank you and have a nice day.

MissNikki: Now on with the story

Kagome sighed on the phone. All her friends were on four way. They all wanted to know what had happened to her after they left her to shadow her guide. The other guides had apparently done their job and taken their shadowers to the study hall like they were suppose to. "I hadn't eaten so he took me to dinner. Beside it's not like I missed anything. A study hall is a study hall. It's not like the it could differ any from highschool to college." 

"Oh Kagome. I don't believe you. Those ailments must have really done some damage to your brain if you went out with a stranger all by yourself," Ayumi gave a exasperated sigh. 

"But Ayumi at least she's meeting new guy's maybe she'll finally dump that arrogant, abusive, violent, jerk of a secret boyfriend of hers," Yuka said excitedly and hopefully. 

"I keep telling you I don't have a secret boyfriend. And I'm not interested in dating this guy." Kagome had lost count on how many times she had told her friends this. She flopped back on her bed and listen to her friends ask question after question about who she went out with and what he looked like. 

"Oh Kagome is this Shippo that cute that you want to keep him to yourself?" Yuka asked with suspicion evident in her voice. 

Kagome seriously considered the question before answering. "Well we're waiting,"Eri said on an exasperated sigh. 

"Well actually if you want to meet Shippo I can give you his number. I still have it written down on a pad from when my mother took the message for me." 

"You would really do that for me?" Eri asked hopeful. 

"What why do you think that she was offering him to you?" Yuka exploded. 

"Yeah she could have been offering him to me. Maybe I wanna date a college man." Ayumi said. 

Eri scoffed and added her two cents in, "Ayumi if I'm correct when Kagome denied for the finally time that she wasn't interested in Hojo you took it upon yourself to ask him to a movie which turned into a 3 month relationship until he dumped you for that 2nd year boy Akira" 

Yuka laughed, "Yeah. I remember that. And she thought her world was ending, she had turned a boy gay which were her words not mine as I recall. I don't believe she would be willing to go after Kagome's seconds again." 

Eri sputtered, "Seconds? In that case, Kagome give Shippo's number to Yuka. She deserves your sloppy seconds. Besides I have my eye on someone. I just have to figure out if he really goes to the university and his name. And Ayumi shouldn't feel bad. I suspected he was gay when he kept going after Kagome when that freshman was more than willing to answer his beck and call. " 

"I will take his number Kagome. And Eri, you know Kagome's seconds are never sloppy she hardly touches them. And who is this guy that you have your eye on? Where did you meet him?" 

"Uh...girls? I have to go. I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. And I'm not really feeling well. His number is..." She looked at the pad where her mother had scribble down the little information the university the college had provided. "...8690664. I'll see you guys next time." She hung up the phone before they could ask her any more questions. She loved her friends, she really did. It was just that after traveling in the Warring Era for two years they seemed immature to her. 

She put the cordless phone back on the cradle by the side of her bed. As she lay there her thoughts wondered to a certain hanyou. She couldn't believe she had confused the nice man she meet today with him, although there resemblance was uncanny. He looked exactly like her hanyou during 'his time of the month' as he so brilliantly like to put it. But that was where the similarities stopped, for where her hanyou was a pain in the ass the human was very sweet. InuYasha was a jerk but he did have his nice qualities., Kyo(MissNikki: See how him having a middle name turns out to be a good thing?)was nice and polite all the time, even when she had accused him of being someone he wasn't(Me again: does that strike your funny bone? Didn't InuYasha 'hanyou' accuse Kagome of being hiss when he first saw/met her?). He had driven her to this nice little restaurant, and when she had taken out her wallet to pay he had politely refuse, kinda. 

Flashback 

The waiter had just come with the check. He put it on the table and walked away seemingly unnoticed. When Kagome saw that InuYasha(For those of you who complained, I'll only use the name Kyo when I have to talk about both of them or Kagome is rather. Happy?)seemed not to worry about the check she began reaching into her purse with one hand and for the check with the other. InuYasha stopped her by gently placing his hand on top of her and waiting for her to look up from her task. 

"Wow. You must of really dated some jerks in the pass if you think you have to pay," He commented with a smirk. 

"No. I haven't really gone on that many dates. Unless your referring to someone asking me out, me agreeing against my will, and then me not showing up." Kagome replied dryly. 

"Then it's a good thing I didn't give you a chance to chicken out, huh?" 

"What. I never said I chickened out! I just came down with fevers and colds and couldn't get out of bed." Kagome sputtered indigently. 

InuYasha just smirked and nodded, "So you couldn't call and tell them?" 

He had her there, but she wouldn't let him know that, "I don't have a phone." She smiled and folded her arms across her chest. 

He raised an eyebrow, "So that thing you spoke into to call someone isn't a phone. It's just a communication device from some weird unknown planet. That is used to call other unearthly beings?" 

"You're an ass. Do you know that?" 

"And you're a bad liar. But I guess that's fair. You hardly know me and I want you to tell me everything there is to know about you with out you knowing all that much about me." He sat back to study her face. 

Under the intense scrutiny Kagome began to dig through her purse. She pulled out a twenty and placed it on the table. 

"I told you, you don't have to pay." He said in a gently firm voice that booked no arguments, but this is Kagome that we are talking about. 

"Fine I won't pay for you. But I would like to pay for my half and then you can tell me about yourself while we go and walk off some of this fat in the park." 

"No. I invited you here so I'll pay." 

"But I don't want you to pay. And what do you mean 'no', you don't want to walk with me or you don't wanna tell me about yourself?" 

"I meant no I don't want you to pay. I have more then enough money to pay for this measly meal." 

"That's fine and dandy but I want to pay for my own meal." 

"Take that twenty back or I'll shove it in your purse and tie your hands behind your back so you can't dig in that bag of yours for the rest of the evening," he narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders and glared at the girl. 

Kagome had, had just about enough of his arrogant overbearing attitude and before she knew what she was saying, "InuYasha, osuwari!" When nothing happened that was when she realized her mistake. She looked at the man sitting across from her and watch as his eyes widened in surprise and confusion. 

End Flashback 

Kagome chuckled at the memory. She couldn't believe she had told him to sit and expected his face to smash into the ground. 'Maybe their more alike then I originally thought,' she mussed while she tried to suppress her amusement. If he thought it weird that she had told him to sit like he was a dog, he said nothing to indicate it. In gratitude for his silence she fought no more over the bill and let him pay. 

During their walk in the park she had learned a great many interesting things about him. She had giggled and felt free with him. Yeah he made her lose her temper a few times, but she had caught herself from trying to sit him. She had learned that his grandfather owns a law office and he was expected to take over when he graduated. He had an older brother who decided to go into psychiatry. His older brother was married with three children. His mother was an only child and it was thought that his older brother would take over the business but he surprised everyone when he decided to major in medicine. InuYasha didn't feel that he could disappoint his grandfather, especially since his grandfather was tricked into marrying a wretched woman. 

Kagome had learned that his grandmother was dead but she had made their life a living hell while she was alive. She hd acted the perfect girlfriend when she and the grandfather were in highschool. Then he proposed and she had acted the part of a giddy fiancee. After the wedding and the first week of marriage he found out she was pregnant, and then her whole attitude changed. She turned into the bitch from hell. After birth she refused to take care of the child, so his grandfather had to hire a in house babysitter. Every time he tried to get a divorced she managed to send him on a guilt trip. Up until the day she died was like a nightmare, she would insult everyone, giving everyone low self-esteem. His mother was in therapy for years rebuilding her self-esteem. His grandfather had provided the best possible life that he could for all his family. InuYasha had his own apartment in near downtown Tokyo. 

After they went for a walk in the park they got back in the car and he said he had to stop by his apartment to get something. She had looked at him rather skeptical when he told her this. 

Flash back 

InuYasha turned to her after he got in the car, "I hope you don't mind I have to stop by my place and pick something up, then if you want I'll take you home or we can go out for ice-cream." 

Kagome just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Sure, I don't mind. Just keep your hands where I can see them." She smiled just to let him know she was joking. 

He chuckled, and started the car. As they drove he watched her turn on the radio and change it to a station she liked. She sang along and hummed to parts she didn't know. His mind shifted to the little argument that they had, had at the restaurant, and he decided to rattle her anger once again. He leaned forward and change the station, then he watched for her reaction out of the corner of his eye. 

Kagome stopped mid word when the station she had been listening to was abruptly changed. She turned to look at the man in the seat next to her bob his head to the new music coming from the radio. She leaned forward and change the station back. She smiled and settled back into the seat just to watch with slight annoyance as he turned the station again. She frowned and leaned forward to change the station again. 

InuYasha saw the annoyance and frown pass over her features. He couldn't help the smirk that came over his face again as he leaned forward and changed the station yet again. Then he watched as she turned red with anger and looked about to explode. He watch her try to calmly try to regain before she spoke to him through her teeth. 

Kagome pulled in a deep breath through her clenched teeth. She tried to hold in her anger, she didn't want to explode again. "Can you stop doing that?" she asked as sweetly as she could manage through her teeth, then leaned forward to change the station yet again. 

InuYasha feigned innocents and replied, "Stop what?" he then leaned forward and changed the station again and couldn't help the smile from getting bigger. 

Kagome snapped she had lost it. You would think after traveling for two years with an asshole of a hanyou she would have learned how to control her temper. "Oh fucking Kami. I asked you to stop that. What the fuck is your problem?" 

"Oh you meant to stop changing the station on 'MY' car radio?" he purposely stressed the my. 

"What the fuck. Your mad that I changed the fucking station 'YOUR' car? Well guess what. I'm a fucking guess so I can do that. You arrogant asshole!" kagome pause to Take a breathe and turned to look at him, and when she would have started again she saw the huge grin on his face. 'He did this on purpose,' she thought to herself. 'Well two can play at that game.' Kagome turned back around ion her seat, "You're a JERK. Do you know that? And if this whole thing us over the radio we don't have to listen to it. Matter of fact you don't need a fucking radio," she paused and leaned forward in her seat toward the radio. Now it was her turn to smirk. 

InuYahsa watched out of the corner of his eye as she leaned toward the radio, with both hands. Her hands were to far apart to be turning off the radio. He leaned forward to stop her from tearing his damn radio apart. He stopped just as her hands made a sudden turn. Before he knew it, it was too late. 

Kagome couldn't help herself. When he started to reach for her hands that he thought were headed for his radio she changed direction and before he knew it she was tickling him. Yeah it was a stupid move but like she told him when he told her that, 'You have to live life on the edge. You'll never know when you'll get dragged off to hell by some bitch.' Yeah he had looked her like she confused him again. But she just shrugged it off and changed the station at what she wanted to hear. 

When they got to his apartment he parked in front of the store where she was earlier. She sighed when she noticed the store was closed so she would have to wait till later to check if she had left her wallet there. She turned her attention to the man beside her when she heard him talking. 

"Do you wanna come up?" He asked in a politeness. 

"I bet that's exactly what you want me to do," She smirked. "Hey I can't see your hands," She giggled at the confused look on his face. 

"Oh the joke you said when I first told you I needed to come back here. See there they are. So do you wanna come up. I'll just be a minute," He held his hands up for her to see as a part of the joke. Then he decided to have a little fun with her and hid them behind his back. "But if you come up we might be a little while." 

Kagome gasped and threw the nearest thing she could find at him, which happened to be a applique with the words Reserved and then the name Shippo underneath cut out. 

Before the applique hit him he shut the door and turned to go upstairs to his apartment. He kept true to his word and was back downstairs before it seemed like he left. When he got back to the car he opened the door, "Hey Kagome I got something for you." When all he got back as a reply was a grunt he turned to look at her after he settled into the car, to find him self face to face with her ass., or should we say face to ass. He turned a little more to find he digging through a box in the back seat. 

Kagome didn't stop what she was doing and just called over her shoulder, "What are you? Some kind of Shippo fanatic? Are you like his fan club?" 

"Huh?" He raised his eyes at the weirdness of her question. "Why would you ask that?" 

"There's a whole box back here with stuff that dedicated to him. Like for instance that applique that said 'Reserved: Shippo' of the one that says 'Reserved parking Shippo only'." 

"Oh that. This is Shippo's car. He's like a little scam artist. Well not really scams just anything that has to do with benefitting him is what he deals in." 

"So you took his car to take me out. What about him?" 

"Oh. We switched cars for a week. He loved my car so much and that's all he ever talked about was my car and how he wished he had one like it. I decided to be a good friend a lend it to him." 

She shrugged, "Oh. Now what it is that you have for me?" She settled back into her seat the proper way. 

InuYasha couldn't help chuckling, that was such a girl trait, to not forget when a guy has something for you. "Oh, so you actually heard that?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes. I just wanted to know if I was sitting in the car waiting for a stalker like lunatic to come back down stairs." Kagome looked at his hands and noticed two things. One was a flip cell phone and the other was a wallet. And if she wasn't mistaken it was her wallet, "Hey. That's my wallet!" she said accusingly. 

InuYasha smirked, Hey I have a name that begins with a K too. Your not the only one who would buy a monogram wallet." 

"Hey very convincing story, if it wasn't for the fact that you go by InuYasha and that it's a pink K." She scowled at him. 

He held up his hands in defeat, "Okay. Fine. I found it outside the grocery store. Coincidence, no?" 

"Yeah. Big coincidence," she said taking wallet from his outstretched hand. 

"So are you going to take me up on that offer?" He looked at her while he restarted the car. 

"Huh? What offer?" 

"The ice-cream." He feigned hurt, "But I see that I'm not important enough to remember." 

"Yeah, you're an easy one to forget," she rolled her eyes. "I could go for ice-cream. But it has to be my treat, deal." 

InuYasha shrugged, "Deal." 

Shippo was still cursing, when he remembered InuYasha had that the car was at Kouga's. He had circled the parking lot and that had taken him a whole hour and a half. InuYasha had tricked him and took the keys and his car leaving him stranded. 

He cursed when his thought back to the earlier events while he got out of the cab and handed the cabby a fifty, through the open front window. As soon as the cab driver took the money he took off, taking a twenty dollar and seventy-three cent tip with him. He cussed again. "The Dog Man will pay," he said darkly before digging in his pocket for the car key and finding it missing. He thought back to the last time he remembered having the key and cursed again. He had left it on the hook in his private storage room back at the college. He kicked the curb and pulled out his cell phone to call another cab to take him back to the university. This was going to be a long night.

MissNikki's Notes: Hey this Chapter is one of my longest chapters. It's five pages typed to WordPerfect and trust me I hate WordPerfect. Well I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll get the next chapter posted ASAP, promise! holds up three fingers between the thumb and pinky Scouts honor!

Tyemika: You were never a scout 

MissNikki: Shut up! to audience See you later!  
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 13, 2005Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 )****Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 )**

« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (33) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** » 

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2004 - disclaimer / privacy / contact 


	6. Peeping Inu

Anime FanArt FanFics Forums GuestBook Posters Bookmark **Register** **Login**

Forum Featured FanFics Fanfic Contests Upload/Edit FanFics   
« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (33) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** »   
Two InuYashas: Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) **Anime: **Inuyasha  
**Genre(s): **Romance / Hentai / Comedy **Type: **Continuation  
**Author: **Miss Nikki  
**Uploaded On: **April 27, 2004 10:25 CDT  
**Pages: **1 **Words: **2544 **Size: **13 KB **Visits: **310 **Status: **Completed  
**Summary:**  
InuYasha goes to Kagome's time to bring her back earlier and he gets more then he bragins for. Not that he doesn't enjoy it.   
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 13, 2005Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 )****Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 )**

Two InuYashas 

Disclaimer: Me and Rumiko Takahashi have come to an understanding. My name will now appear on the cover of all manga and anime cover. We will co-own InuYasha, and all the other appearing under the InuYasha title are all under ownership of Rumiko Takahashi only. 

turns to her whispering in background and people glaring at her MissNikki that is not what we agreed to. We agreed to drop the lawsuits against you if you made a public announcement to disclaim ownership. 

steps back from podium, thinks shakes head, turns back to podium 

no you said if I made a public announcement you'd drop all lawsuits 

everyone sweat drops and anime falls 

men in white pj's come and take MissNikki away

InuYasha sat in a tree outside the hut. He couldn't relax the way he wanted to in a closed in space. The scents didn't flow like they did outside because of the lack of open space. InuYasha sat with his eyes closed while his body rested. He knew they would be up soon to await the arrival of Kagome. InuYahsa stretched his ear toward the sun that was peeking over the horizon, if he wasn't mistaking they had little more then six or seven hours till she made her appearance. InuYasha reached inside his haori and pulled out the time telling device that Kagome had given him and counted the numbers just like she showed him. He was right there was about six hours left until she came. He of course would meet her at the well, as usual. 

"Hentai! I told you to stay away from me when I slept!" 

InuYasha opened one eye and peered at the hut as one of it's inhabitants stormed out. She turned toward the stream but not before yelling back at the monk standing in the door way holding his red cheek while managing to look quite innocent. 

"Stay away from the stream if you value your life monk!" Sango stormed away. 

InuYasha smirked and closed his eye again. 'That hentai monk will never learn,' he shook his head. 'At least he stopped touching Kagome,' InuYasha thought to himself as the monk snook away to most like spy on Sango. "I wouldn't do that if I was you houshi," he warned from his perch in the tree. 

"Ahh, but that's where we differ my friend. Sango may tell me to not look but she expects me to act on my instincts. And unlike you, I do," with that the monk disappeared into the forrest whistling to himself. 

InuYasha closed eyes again and waited for the inevitable. He's ears caught the slight swooshing of the water and the snapping of twigs and thats when he heard what he was waiting for. 

SMACK. "Miroku! You hentai! I told you not to follow me." 

InuYasha chuckled to himself and jumped out of the tree and entered the hut. He looked toward to the center of the room to see a bowl of ramen waiting for him. He smiled as he approached it. As he started to eat he was mildly aware of a figure approaching. He mumbled his thanks as the figure sat next to him. 

"Your welcome child. I wanted to talk to you about the jewel shards." Kaede said once she had settled herself. 

"What about them," the hanyou replied around a mouth full of Ramen. 

"A few villages away a demon was spotted and a shikon shard was detected." 

"What!" InuYasha sputtered turning to Keade and covering her with small bits of noodles and broth. 

"Thank ye child for sharing but I already had my breakfast this morning," she said as she picked bits of noodle mush out of her hair and off her clothes. "I think it best if you go and gather Kagome and get that shikon shard." She turned toward the hanyou only to find him gone. 

InuYasha ran toward the well and looked up at the sun. He couldn't let that shard get away, even if it meant that Kagome would be mad at him. When he reached the well he stopped long enough to finish his ramen and then he jumped into the well. 

Keade sighed and got up to go to the back room of the hut to repent her sins. She just couldn't take the kitsunes badgering about when Kagome would be back. Well now she wouldn't have to worry about him or listen to him for the rest of the week. 'Arigatoo Kami,' the old miko thought. 

Shippo smirked in his 'sleep' he was glad that he had gotten on someone nerves enough to have them trick the hanyou into going to get Kagome. She had promised him chocolate when she came back and he's stash had ran out earlier then expected. 

Kagome yawned and rolled over. She looked at her alarm clock, "7 o'clock." She sat on the edge of her bed and streched. She had to call Eri and tell her she wasn't feeling well to get out of today's classes. She had promised InuYasha she would be back at noon. She picked up the phone by her bed and dialed the number. Eri answered on the first ring. 

"Hey Eri. It's Kag... I'm not feeling well, so I think I'm going to stay in today...yeah. Don't worry...I'll be fine...you don't have to worry...No...please don't come over here...I think I have a fever...it may be contagious...yeah...I'll see you later...bye." Kagome sighed as she hung up the phone. She got up and went to the bathroom, she wanted to get a shower in, since it may be the last shower she took in a house for a few weeks. Thirty minutes later she was back in her room wrapped in a towel. She stood in front of the mirror. She looked over her shoulder at the desk where her hair brush was laying and reached over and picked it up. She brushed out her hair and placed it down again. She looked at her supply of scented and unscented loitions and settled on the scentless Jergens lotion. It was easier to bring with her to the Sengoku Jadai. She dropped her towel and begun rubbing lotion on to her feet, ankles, and calves. She slowly worked her way up to her thighs. The phone rang before she could go on. She stopped and went to answer the phone. 

"Hello...hey Yuka. I know...I was going to call you...when?...ahh...later...after I ate...no...not yet...oh...your on the phone too Ayumi...yeah I was going to call you too...after I got off the phone with Yuka...no you weren't going to be the last person I called...I'm fine and I'm not delirious...I'll be fine in no time...I promise...yes...no...I will...I'll call as soon as I feel better...Okay I have to go...I'll take to you two later...bye," She hung up quickly, not giving them a chance to bring up anything else. 

She returned to her lotion, starting with her arms. She slowly massaged the lotion into her breast slowly, continuing down to her abdomen that was slightly concaved. She stopped when she got to the apex of her thighs. She put more lotion on her hand and lotioned her backside. She reached over to the desk and picked up the baby powder and sprinkled a little over her ample breast and the apex of her thighs. She then picked up a bottle of body spray. She sprayed it in the air and twirled under the mist. After she was finished she walked to her closet and picked out a pair of white jeans and a green t-shirt. She pulled on a matching pair of bra and panties, before she dressed. She dug through the basket (MN: giggles kinda funny huh? Seeing as how her name translated is basket.) on her desk and found a matching pony tail holder to tie her hair back with. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. 

InuYasha jumped out of the well and raced toward Kagome's window. He easily jumped and landed on the branch of the tree closes to her window. Just as he was about to enter through the open window he saw her standing in the middle of the room with her back facing the window. He would have knocked if she hadn't dropped her towel, leaving her in all her naked glory. He knew he wasn't a hentai but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture perfect body that was in front of him. When she turned around to reach for the lotion he saw the scar from which the shikon no tama was torn form her body. His eyes traveled up till they fell on the roundness of her breast. He got a full view when she bent down to lotion her feet ankles and calf, of her buttocks and other assets. When she was about to continue though her phone rang, causing her to stop. He panicked for a brief moment because the phone was by the window. As she begun to turn around, he jumped from the branch he was perched on to a higher branch in the tree. He was sure that if she caught him peering at her naked body she wouldn't stop sitting him until she couldn't take in another breathe. He listened in on her conversation, with his heightened senses he was able to hear both sides of the conversation. 

(MN: the other voices on the phone will be _Italicized)_ "Hello.._Kagome it's Yuka You forgot something...You know like calling me._..hey Yuka. I know.._so you weren't going to call me?._..I was going to call you..._When?._..when?..._yeah when?..._ahh...later...after I ate..._so did you eat._.no.._did you call Ayumi.._.not yet.._We know you didn't_..oh...your on the phone too Ayumi?..._so were you going to call me?._..yeah I was going to call you too.._When?._..after I got off the phone with Yuka.._So I was going to be the last person you thought about calling.._..no you weren't going to be the last person I called..._Well if we're correct, we are the only people who are concerned enoguh about your health. Right Ayumi? Yeah..Are you delerious and thought that you had to call someone else to let them know you weren't coming to the shadowing today?_...I'm fine and I'm not delirious..._Your not fine your sick. When do you think you'll be better?_...I'll be fine in no time..._Are you sure? Are you going to be coming to the picnic at the end of next week?..._.I promise..._your sure?..._.yes..._you won't be to sick?.._.no..._You'll call when your feeling better? Right?..._.I will..._All of us not just one of us, right?..._.I'll call as soon as I feel better..._Okay, as long as I'm not the last person you plan on calling._..Okay I have to go..._fine, we'll let you get your rest..._.I'll talk to you two later.._Bye, yeah bye Kagome._..bye." 

InuYasha waited for the sounds of Kagome's foot steps to retreat from the window, before he returned to his earlier position, right outside Kagome's window. He watched as Kagome slowly massaged the lotion in to her arms and shoulders then made her way down to her chest. InuYasha watched as her chest swayed slightly under the attention. Her nipples were a deep beige that hardened under her slow attention. InuYasha felt his member throb slightly as he watched her. As she continued to her tummy his attention stayed on her heavy breast that were still rosy from their earlier attention. He watched in amazement as she sprinkles a fine white powder on to her bosom and on the softy curls between her thighs. He watched as she picked out a nice part of things to put on under her clothes. He stored the color in his head to use later. InuYasha waited until she had put on a pair of jeans that squeezed her butt to his liking and a green t-shirt that matched her undergarments, before he knock on her window to get her attention. 

Kagome jumped slightly when she heard a knocking on her window but heaved a sigh of relief when she realized it was just InuYasha. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, as she walked to her window. "InuYasha, I'm not late yet. It's not even close to the time that I told you I would be back." 

"I know." 

"So what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms in front of her. 

"Uh...Keade said there was a jewel shard detected a few villages over and we need you back now." 

She shook her head. "Fine. Is there time for me to eat breakfast or do I have to up and leave know." 

"No. You can grab something to eat on the way," InuYasha said with a smirk. 

"Oh thank you all merciful one. I'll meet you by the well. I have to tell my mother I'm going." She left the room. Kagome went down stairs and picked up her big yellow travel pack that she used for her visits to the Sengoku Jadai. She picked up the bag of chocolate that she promised Shippo and made her way out to the well. 

InuYasha smirked at her, "Hey, Kagome?" He waited for her to look up at him. "If I tell you a secret can I have that chocolate?" 

"I promised this to Shippo. Wait...what kinda secret?" she raised an eyebrow. 

"I won't tell you until you agree the chocolate's mine." 

"Fine. It's only yours if it's really a secret." Kagome rolled her eyes thinking that the hanyou couldn't possibly know something that everyone else didn't know. 

"I know what color underwear you have on," his eyes held a strange glint in them, just before his face met the ground and a bag of chocolate was thrown at his head. Him kissing the ground yet again didn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

MissNikki's End Notes: Well that's another chapter done and I'm going to bed. I hope you liked it and I would have described Kagome lotioning with greater detail, but I'm not sure I have male readers and I don't think the females would have loved that as much as the InuYasha scene. Besides, I don't have a thing for Kagome.  
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 13, 2005Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 )****Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 )**

« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (33) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** » 

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2004 - disclaimer / privacy / contact 


	7. Fighting Like Inu and Neko

Anime FanArt FanFics Forums GuestBook Posters Bookmark **Register** **Login**

Forum Featured FanFics Fanfic Contests Upload/Edit FanFics   
« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (33) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** »   
Two InuYashas: Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) **Anime: **Inuyasha  
**Genre(s): **Romance / Hentai / Comedy **Type: **Continuation  
**Author: **Miss Nikki  
**Uploaded On: **July 09, 2004 15:23 CDT  
**Pages: **1 **Words: **2390 **Size: **13 KB **Visits: **229 **Status: **Completed  
**Summary:**  
Keada's tired of the little kitsune so she sends the group out on a psuedo mission for a demon with a jewel shard. The group finds more then they bargained for! Read and enjoy!   
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 13, 2005Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 )****And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 )**

MissNikki: I'm sorry that I took so long in posting this chapter. But I knew what I wanted to happen and that only took up 3/4 of a page. So I needed a lot of filler crap. The next chapter will be up in two weeks because I'm out of school. I've finally graduated me and all my friends. Yay. Even BB who didn't want to do it but did it cuz she loves me. I love you BB. This chapter is dedicated to BabayBunny, and this time I'm the cat, bitch! And not the dead one. 

Fighting like Cats and Dogs 

Kagome still could not sway the blush that covered of cheeks, as she stormed through the forest and toward the hut where she was sure the older miko would be. Kagome stopped just outside the hut in one last vain attempt to assuage the blush that darkened her cheeks before she entered. Keade was deep in meditation as the young kitsune danced around her asking questions. At first glance you would not be able to tell that the kitsune was a disturbance to the older woman, but with a second look you saw the way she tensed slightly with every question asked. 

Shippo turned and ran toward Kagome a few moments after she entered the hut. He jumped into her arms and started badgering her, "Hey Kagome! Did you bring me the chocolate like you promised? Huh? Where is it?" 

Kagome was at a lost for what to say. She hadn't thought about Shippo's disappointment when she told him that she didn't have the chocolate. Before the girl could answer the hanyou walked into the hut sporting a muddy face. 

Shippo sniffed the air when the hanyou entered. "YOU THIEF! THAT WAS MY CHOCOLATE! KAGOME TOLD ME I COULD HAVE IT, NOT YOU!" Shippo turned offended eyes to Kagome, "Kagome?" 

"Uh...Shippo...I...uh..." Kagome couldn't form a complete sentence looking down into the big brown eyes brimming with tears. She turned pleading eyes to InuYasha, who only 'Fehed.' 

InuYasha couldn't stop himself from coming to Kagome's aid when she turned her big stormy blue eyes on him, with her pouty lips turned down into a slight frown. "Keh!" InuYasha wiped the chocolate off his face and pulled out a bag half filled with chocolate. "Here brat. Now get lost." 

Shippo bounded out of Kagome's arms and snatched th chocolate away from the hanyou. He turned and thanked Kagome before running out of the hut. 

"Arigatoo, InuYasha." Kagome then turned back to the miko in the middle of the room, who had considerably relaxed since the kitsune left. "Keade, how far is this village that this demon was spotted in?" 

Keade turned a confused eye on the girl in front of her. "Nani? What are ye talking about child?" 

"The demon with the jewel shard," Kagome said, eyebrow raised. "InuYasha said you told him it was spotted in a village not to far from here." 

"Ahh, yes child, the demon. Uh...as I recall it was a...uhh..uh...neko yokai...uh...yeah...that's it. It was spotted west from here, terrorizing a small village of merchants. That's how it got the jewel." 

InuYasha ears perked up at hearing that the demon they were after was a neko. "Kagome that was some time ago. If we expect to catch up with it, we should leave now." InuYasha turned and exited the hut. 

As Kagome turned to follow the inu yokai Keade grabbed her arm. "Child, don't forget the young kitsune. Don't leave him here take him with ye." 

"Why Keade? Will he be of any help on this mission?" Kagome turned suspicious eyes to the miko. 

"Uh...child I think you should get going, You know how impatient InuYasha can get when he's left waiting." 

"Yeah...right, bye see you when we get back." Kagome turned toward the door again. When she reached the door she heard Keade call out from the back room of the hut. 

"Don't forget to take Shippo with you," 

Kagome heard Keade sigh out in relief when she replied she wouldn't. When she got out side Miroku was walking behind Sango, toward the hut sporting a red and swollen hand print on his cheek. The expression on Sango's face was livid. She turned to see the hanyou hopping from foot to foot. She didn't know whether he had to use the bathroom or was in a rush to get going. Either way she couldn't help the smile the spread across her face. 

"Can we leave already? Let's go before it gets away." InuYasha turned to lead the way. 'I hope I wasn't too obvious. I wonder if they suspect something,' the inu hanyou thought to himself. 

"Hey Lady Kagome, why is InuYasha in such a hurry? I mean I know he's never one to let a jewel shard away but this speed he's setting is ridiculous," the houshi questioned the girl beside him as they both looked to see a red and white dot ahead of them. 

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment (that's a stretch huh?) and then giggled, "I don't know. Maybe he's excited about the neko youkai that awaits him in the village." 

The others giggled at the thought of the iuu hanyou chasing the neko yokai. "Do you really think so?" the kitsune asked. 

"I really don't know," she shrugged. "He is part inu, but he also is part human. Then again you never know." 

They chuckled for a while then lapsed into silence. Walking fast enough to keep the dot of a hanyou in view. Every now and then they would see InuYasha leap into a tree and look back in their direction. 

When the sun got lower in the sky, the trio of human sat down for a break and a late lunch. They were surprised to see that the hanyou had decided to double back. They weren't, however, surprised when he stopped in front of the young girl and started yelling about how weak and useless humans were. 

"Bitch, why the fuck did you stop? That fucking demon is not going to sit around and wait for you to decide when you're ready to come after it!" 

"InuYasha, I'm sorry us weak humans need food to sustain us. Oh and by the way, ouswarii," she waited till the hanyou had a mouth full of dirt before she continued. "I'm not a bitch, I have a name and I suggest you use it." 

InuYasha let out a growl and waited for the spell to ware off. When the spell finally wore off he found a cup of ramen sitting next to him. Looked at it and felt his tummy grumble in protest to not being feed earlier. He began eating the offering and mumbled a thanks when he felt familiar eyes settle on him. 

After lunch Kagome packed all the unused supplies into the backpack. They once again began to follow the hanyou, who walked at a much more lenient pace. InuYasha speed ahead of them when the village came into view only to stop a few paces ahead of them. When the other stood beside the inu hanyou they found his mouth slightly agape. They followed his line of view and their eyes fell on a sight that they thought they would never live to see. 

Kagome dug in to her bag, looking for something to document the moment. After a minute or two she pulled out a Polaroid camera. She studied the scene ahead of her for a moment before she snapped a picture. Then she sat back and watched. 

The gang could not believe their eyes as they watched the last person they ever saw enjoying the simple pleasures of life. 

Their eyes feel on the neko yokai with a look of horror on his face. They directed their look behind it when they heard a bark behind it. To their amazement they found Sesshomaru behind it giving chase. His tongue lagging out of his mouth. The neko had scurried up a tree, and to their astonishment yet again the inu yokai stood at the bottom of the tree with his hands braced against it barking up at the neko in the tree. In rapid concession Sesshomaru let out a series of barks, growls, and snarls. The cat in the tree hissed in return and spun letting out a screech of a meow. 

A slow smile crept over the hanyou face and he began to shake with laughter, that the others soon joined in on. 

At the sudden bark of laughter, Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulder. To his annoying surprise there stood the contents of the village and his brother, along with the pathetic humans he insisted on traveling with. To make matters worst he was caught in a less then a respect demanding pose, and they were laughing at him. The great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He bristled at the implication, that they were laughing at him. If the pointing and clutching of the sides were any indication. 

"What are you doing here, you pathetic excuse of a demon? I thought you and that human bitch of yours would be chasing that broken jewel." 

InuYasha couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Did we interrupt your fun?" 

Kagome found it funny that she had found the normally stoic demon relax enough to enjoy the simple aspects of life. Not that she had expected to find him chasing another demon. A cat demon to be exact. The inu chases the neko. Kagome giggled a little before speaking. "Thank you Sesshomaru for destroying the neko demon." She turned and looked at the hanyou standing beside her, "InuYasha when your brother-,"she was abruptly interrupted by said hanyou. 

"Half brother. Half brother." InuYasha glared at her pointedly and then at the object of his displeasure. 

Kagome continued with corrections unfused, "when your half brother killed the neko it didn't regenerate, nor did I detect a jewel shard." She paused and let what she said sink in. "I don't think there is a jewel shard in this village." 

InuYasha looked around and for the first time he realized that the neko yokai his 'half' brother was chasing around didn't appear to be changed by the effects of the jewel shards. "Damn. The old geezer lied to us. There is no jewel shard here," he turned to what appeared to be the village leader. "Is there?" 

The leader cast disapproving eyes on the hanyou. This only made the hanyou growl before he spoke in a voice boding no respect. 

"What are you lookin' at old man? Didn't you hear me ask you a question? Now answer before I have to use these on you!" InuYasha held up the appendages on the end of his fingers and cracked his knuckles. 

Kagome rolled her eyes, for as long as she had known him his ways of doing things hadn't change one bit. She stepped forward and put her hand on InuYasha's arm and spoke to the leader in the sweetest voice she could muster. "I'm sorry you must excuse my friend here. But do you know if there is or was a jewel shard within the confines of your village?" 

The leader cast disdainful eyes on the girl who had addressed him before he stared pointedly at the hanyou and spoke to the girl in a tight voice. "I don't know anything about a jewel shard. I just know that you and your friend had before leave before any trouble arises. I won't lie, I don't trust him or that brother of his." 

"Half brother, half brother! Why can't you people get this through your thick skull?" 

The village elder went on as thought he was never interrupted, "I thank him for coming along to take care of that neko demon that had been plaguing us for a while. But his services are no longer wanted or warranted. Now if you will excuse me, I have a village to run." With that he turned on his heels and marched into the village. The other villagers on his heels, casting disdainful looks over their shoulders at the pair and there traveling companions. 

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that the elder found amusement in Sesshomaru's strange antics. And that he did not like the fact that us as humans associate with the likes of a demon." 

InuYasha glared at the monk, "What are you trying to say, houshi? Am I not good enough for you?" 

"Trust me InuYasha. Don't take any offense. The houshi obviously doesn't know any better," Sango corrected before she punched the monk in th head. "Pervert!" 

She turned her head and crossed her arms over her chest. 

They were so wrapped up in their usual antics that they all failed to notice the yokai leaving and sinking back into the forest and out of the public view. But they all did notice the new presences that filtered through the forest around them. They all turned to see the new demons entering the clearing around them. 

InuYasha cursed loudly. 'I've go my work cut out for me,' he thought as he sniffed the air to guage how many was around them.  
Stalking is illegal ( Chapter 1 ) Mar 09, 2005An Ass Hanyou ( Chapter 2 ) Mar 11, 2005Psychotic Logic ( Chapter 3 ) Mar 13, 2005Trading A Knick for a Kagome ( Chapter 4 ) Mar 30, 2004Going For Ice-Cream ( Chapter 5 ) Apr 22, 2004Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 ) Apr 27, 2004Fighting Like Cats and Dogs ( Chapter 7 ) Jul 09, 2004And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 ) Jul 23, 2004A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake ( Chapter 9 ) Dec 04, 2004She's Mine Not Yours ( Chapter 10 ) Dec 04, 2004Just Another Chapter ( Chapter 11 ) Dec 08, 2004Deep Dark Secret ( Chapter 12 ) Jan 15, 2005 **Peeping Inu ( Chapter 6 )****And the Clock Strikes Midnight ( Chapter 8 )**

« **Email Author » « ****Author's Homepage** » « Other Works By This Author » « Add Author to Favorites »  
« **Write Review** » « **Read (33) Reviews** » « Add Story to Favorites » « **Alert Webmaster** » 

Copyright MediaMiner 2000-2004 - disclaimer / privacy / contact 


	8. And the Clock Strikes Midnight

And the Clock Strikes Midnight

"Shimatta," InuYasha cursed out loud. He sniffed the air to gauge how many demons surrounded him. He crept forward and pushed kagome behind him. His ears sweep back and forward to nekoch any hint of movement from his hidden opponents. He's left ear swerved to the left at the first sign of movement that signaled an attack. InuYasha turned in that direction hiding Kagome's form from view.

Sango prepared her boomerang for battle when the first of the demons came crashing into the clearing. She prepared to swing but was brought up short when she saw exactly what the demon was.

"InuYasha don't," Kagome reached forward and grabbed the hanyou's arm to stop him from drawing his sword.

InuYasha pulled his arm from the girls hands. "What the fuck! Why would I stop? Do you wanna di--" he stopped when he looked up and his eyes fell on the small demon the tentatively walked up the corpse of the neko demon.

"It's just a koneko. I think that's was it's mother that Sesshomaru killed. Aww...look at it. It;s eyes are tearing up. InuYasha we should help it."

"Kagome," InuYasha's voice took on a note of exasperation. "We can't go around helping every orphan yokai, ya know. Besides, just because you think it's small and cute doesn't mean it's not dangerous. It's still a demon you know." InuYaha turned to look at the girl who to his utter surprise was babying the little koneko. Not only that but the clearing was now full of little konekos. Some orange and some tan, some spotted and stripped while others were just neutral colors. InuYasha looked down when he felt something brush against his leg. His eyes fell on an orange koneko with matching eyes. It meowed up at him and made his heart melt a little. He reached down to pet the little nuisance. The koneko leaned into his touch and InuYasha picked it up.

The group looked up and around as the soft purring sound grew louder and deeper to resemble a rumbling growl. Their jaws nearly hit the ground at the sight that met their eyes. InuYasha and the koneko he was holding had begun to purr to comfort each other. InuYasha rubbed the koneko on the head between the ears.

InuYasha was brought out of content state when the sound of cooing humans reached his ears. He looked up to see the two females he traveled looking at him with wide eyes and making cooing sounds. He glared when he saw the pipsqueak of a fox and the hentai houshi laughing at his display of affection. "Feh!" he dropped the koneko and turned his back on them. To his growing horror the girls started laughing at him and the koneko started clawing at his leg to be picked up again. The sounds of the koneko's meows made him look down, only to see it backing up. InuYasha trained his ears in the direction of the meows now turned hiss. What his eyes fell on made him pull out his tetsusegia and take up a fighting stance.

Kagome rushed to her knapsack to get her bow and arrows out. This neko didn't look to be to friendly.

The neko stalked into the clearing, its first stop was the dead neko. Its maroon eyed glazed looked around the clearing before it let out a hiss that resembled a growl. It's launched its first attack at the hanyou, he was the biggest threat.

InuYasha swung his sword at the giant neko only to have it dodge and lash out with his claws striking the hanyou in the side.

It screeched in agony when an arrow pierced it's side sending purifying energy throughout his body. The neko collapsed on the ground letting out ear wrenching yowls throughout the air.

InuYasha had just seethed his sword when heart wrenching yowls pierced the air. The konekos had gathered around the fallen purified neko.

"Uhh...guys. I know the konekos are cute but I think that we should get out of here before any more nekos decide to show up in the clearing." Kagome swung her backpack up onto her back. She spared the konekos one last glance before she turned and left the clearing.

Since she was already here she saw no reason to go back to Keade's so she started walking in the direction of the next village.

"Bitch, Keade's hut is the other way. Have you forgotten already?" the hanyou snorted as he easily caught up with her.

"No I have. Since we're already out, we might as well search for the other jewel shards." She kept walking ignoring the inquiring faces of her companions.

InuYasha smirk thinking he had gotten one past Kagome finally after two years. When a whispered word caught his ear and he found himself eating dirt.

"Thanks, I was thinking that we were in an alternate dimension where InuYasha got away with calling you that." Sango said while she back handed the monk whose hand found its way to her back side.

"And the monk obviously thought he could get away with groping you," the kitsune said as he walked beside Kirara.

Interrupting your program for an important news bullentin. After weeks of negotation Takahashi Rumiko has decided that she will stop disputing MissNikki's ownership of the following characters, InuYasha. She ended the debate with the following sentence, "I know it, she knows it and you know that she doesn't own InuYasha and so does the rest of the world. It's fruitless to keep disputing it when the world knows and sees the InuYasha and characters registered under my name and not the lunatic's." And now back to your normal program.

"You tricked me. You took my car and left me stranded at the University!" Jewel yelled at his friend through the phone.

Kouga lifted one eyebrow in inquiry at the one-sided conversation he was hearing. He sat back on the couch and enjoyed his cup of Ramen

"For the last time Jewel, I didn't trick you. Nor did I leave you stranded. I told you when you picked me up that the car was at Kouga's and you readily agreed that you still wanted to borrow the car."

Kouga found himself choking on his Ramen. Never in the two years InuYasha had owned the car had he let anyone borrow it. It had to be a trade. But what was worth a '97 Porsche. Especially one as pimped out as his best friends? Kouga waited patiently for InuYasha to get off the phone.

When InuYasha hung up, he turned to look at his friend who was watching him intently. "Before you asked, I traded the car with Jewel for the right to show Kagome around the University."

"So you traded a priceless car to show some bratty highschooler around the school? InuYasha, man, I think your lossing it." Kouga cast unbelieving eyes on his friend.

"I'm not losing it. I'm prefectly sane. The girl was Kagome. Not just any highschooler but the girl of my dreams." He smirked at his friends disbelieving face. "Besides it's only a week. Not a lifetime. I can get by for then."

"I'm hurt InuYasha. I'm your best friend and I've never even got to drive the car." He painted his face into what he hoped was his most pathetic look.

InuYasha did nothing but smiled, which heightened his chagrin. "InuYasha I don't think you see the seriousness of the situation," he began, staring his friend down with a look that spoke volumes in place of his calm voice.

"I don't think you see the humor in the situation, Kouga. The car may open with a key, but it was set up so that if the car was broken into it couldn't be hot-wired."

"How's that possible and what funny about it?"

"You need a password, not a key to start the car and if the ignition wires are disconnected, the car can't be started. Shippo can't drive the car any more then you would have been able to."

Kouga's mouth opened in an 'O' formation, letting no sound escape. He nodded his head in understanding. "So is that what Jewel was mad about?"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, Shippo got arrested. And he was mad because the car was at your house and not the university like he wanted and he wasted about 75 bucks on cab fare."

Kouga again nodded in understanding until another thought hit him. "Why did Jewel get arrested?"

"The low jack system in the car alerted the police of a break in," the violet eyed boy answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kouga waved his hand and nodded his head in the universal gesture to go on. When the boy in front of him failed to get the gesture he prompted, "Go on."

"Oh," InuYasha said just getting that not every car in the world had the car safety system that his had. "It's also finger print oriented. When Jewel touched the steering wheel, a silent alarm went off."

"Remind me to question you about anything I ever take from you."

"Okay now what were we talking about before Jewel called?" InuYasha went to the refrigerator and took out his favorite pop drink, Sprite.

"I think we were talking about your fabulous night out with the girl you've been stalking. So, what happened? Is she gonna give you a run for your money or did she already put out?"

An annoyed expression settled over his features. "Kouga don't insult her integrity. I nor like or appreciate it. Now if you want to hear what happened you'll sit still and keep your fucked up comments to yourself."

Kouga nodded his head in understand taking the warning half conscientiously. He knew that the only time his friend cussed at him and was serious was when he had stepped over the boundaries of something sacred. "Okay, man. Where did you take her after you got kicked out of the class?" He looked thoughtful for a minute and then added, "You took getting kicked out to an extreme yesterday, huh?"

InuYasha flipped his childhood friend off and flopped down on the chair opposite the couch. He shook his drink and pointed it at his friend.

Kouga opened wide eyes when InuYasha opened it and got a good surprise when nothing happened. Kouga smirked, "Hah! You just can't win today can you?"

"Damn, you're lucky." He turned the bottle to take a sip when it decided to fuzz up and spill all over his face and clothes.

Kouga couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that came up on account of his friends bad luck. "Serves you right," he spurted between breathes of laughter and air.

InuYasha threw the rest of the soda at Kouga who used a throw pillow to block out most of the lemon lime drink. But some still got him in the face, which gave his friend something to laugh about.

A while later when the two were cleaning up, one in each of the bathrooms the flat had, Jewel called back. Since neither answered the phone he left a message on the machine. "Hey dog man, bring Ookami and come down to Ramen Mania. Three chicks called and they want to met me. I can't handle three of them by myself so I want you two to come and help. You can have to two I don't want. I have to go. See you two, tonight. One love!"

When InuYasha came into the livingroom in a new shirt he failed to notice the flashing red light on the answering machine. A few minutes later Kouga reentered the living wearing one of InuYasha's better t-shirts.

"You just had to pick out one of my favorite shirts. Didn't you?" InuYasha said eyeing his companion.

Kouga finished buttoning the last button on the bottom of the shirt and glance up at his friend before making his way to the answering machine. "Well the other one's didn't suit my taste. And besides what's a better trade than Armani for Armani?" He pressed the button to listen to the message on his friends answering machine.

"You're nosey, did you know that? When someone leaves a message, it's usually for me." InuYasha sighed and pointed back to the answering machine, gesturing to his friend to press play again so that he could listen to the message.

"Oh so now you want to listen to Shippo invite us to entertain girls he doesn't know at the Ramen Mania tonight."

"You heard all that, while I was talking to you?" InuYasha looked exasperated.

He nodded it. "I learned to tune you out. Well are we going? You can drive if you want to go." Kouga sat on the arm of the couch.

"You can drive. I just don't want to be kicked out for speaking my mind." InuYasha made his way to the balcony.

Kouga got up and headed for the door. "If your coming I suggest you get up and follow me. I'm not waiting. And any wisecrack directed at me is not speaking your mind so I suggest you buckle your seatbelt. Got it."

InuYasha grabbed a jacket and made a beeline for the door. Walking into it when Kouga shut the door behind him.

"Damn, no shit," InuYasha responded when Kouga called 'watch out for that door,' from the other side. InuYasha rubbed his head while opening the door and locking it behind him. When he got outside Kouga was already in the car revving the engine. He jumped into the passenger seat and gave his friend a look that bespoke his displeasure.

"I would appreciate a warning before you shut the door in my face. Not after I walk into it." He reached for his seatbelt and continued to 'speak his mind', "I know this may be hard for you to undersatnd but a lot of us like to be warned before bodily harm is issued, especially when it's on the recieving end of their so called best friend." He feigned a hurt look.

Kouga contrived one that bespoke InuYasha's, "I'm hurt that you think I would hurt you deliberately."

"So that kicking out of the car was an accident not meant to inflict any pain?" he said one eyebrow lifted.

"It was meant to make a point. That you're always safer in a car wearing a seatbelt, especially when you have a smart mouth."

"I don't have a smart mouth," InuYasha undid his seatbelt and hoisted himself up to reach into his back pocket. "I was simply stating a point earlier. That as I have learned you don't agree with." He pulled out his cell phone and set it to vibrate. "But how you can miss this car a mile away is beyond me." He didn't have time to react as the door was suddenly opened and he was airbourne again before hitting the ground.

This time instead of driving off, Kouga parked the car in a parking space about ten feet from the restaurant. He leaned over and shut the door his friend had just exited. And turning off the engine he got out and locked his door.

"One of these days your going to seriously hurt me," he dusted the dirt of his clothing and made his way to the restaurant's door with his best friend.

When they got inside Shippo looked bemused, with three girls surrounding him jabbering on. InuYasha recognized on as his nephews ex-girlfriend. On who had her eye on him for sometime now. InuYasha poked Kouga in the side and turned to the door when on of the girls spotted them and called out to his best friend, causing them both to freeze in their places.

Eri was having a great time. She couldn't wait for the other to boys to get there, that way she could have Shippo all to herself. She turned to the sound of the bell ringing on the door and spotted the boy from the highway and her mentors boyfriend, Kouga. He had picked Sango up after the study hall was over. "Hello Kouga-sempai. Who's your friend?"

Kouga turned slowly around tugging InuYasha with him. "This is Kyo," gesturing to InuYasha and then gesturing to Eri said. "And this is Eri-san. She's Sango's highschool mentee."

InuYasha waved at the girl and the other two as they were introduced by Jewel who sat there smiling. When he slid in to the booth, it looked at if two of the girls lost interest in what ever conversation they had been having in favor of starting a new one, with him. He looked back and forth between the two girls named, Eri and Yuka while they jabber on about a friend they would have loved him to meet if she hadn't been sick.

He looked across the table at his two friends. Kouga was looking boredly into his drink and Jewel was looking interested in the third female at the table, or rather into her cleavage. He sighed looking at his watch, it was almost midnight and his plans to call Kagome would have to wait until later. 'This was going to be a long night,' he thought to himself with a sigh.

MissNikki: Long boring chapter. Well not really long but boring none the less. Next chapter will be longer and more boring, when Kyo and InuYasha meet. And as an after thought I just want to let you know that this story is taking place in the same time frame as Rumiko's Takahashi's. So they are in 1997, which would be the year that Kagome turned 17. Well see you next time. Love MN


	9. A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake

A Quick Errand and a Big Mistake

InuYasha has taken to the trees shortly after the spell had worn off and there he stayed, keeping an eye on the group and the surrounding area. They had been walking most of the day and now could see the moon rising above the horizon. Kagome had been the one to suggest they settle in the small clearing that they were approaching now, after Sango gave Miroku a knot to remember. InuYasha sat in a tree watching Kagome roll out her sleeping bag and gathering bath supplies for her and Sango to bathe in a near by hot spring.

Relaxing in the hot spring, Kagome put her head against the rock at her back letting her eyes drift close. Sometime later Sango had risen and dressed. She waited awhile for Kagome who seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Kagome do you want me to wait for you?"Sango waited for a response. When Kagome failed to answer her she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Startled by the sudden contact Kagome slipped under water in preparation to defend herself. Only to be pulled back to the surface by the arms. Looking up she meet the brown eyes of the demon exterminator. "Sango you scared me. What's wrong?"

The girl sighed and shook her head before answering. "I was talking to you and you just ignored me. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Gomen. I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just absorbed in my own thoughts." Kagome shook her head and turned to stare into the spring. "If your done you can go back to the camp. I'll just be awhile longer."

The young demon exterminator shook her head again and turned and left the spring. Entering the clearing she walked over to wear Kirara was curled up near Shippo. The monk sat sleeping with his staff tuck into the crook of his arm, under the tree that InuYasha currently occupied. Laying down her supplies she slipped into the matting that she used as bedding. Before long she was fast asleep.

InuYasha watched Sango enter the clearing without Kagome. Figuring the girl was not far behind he didn't question Sango about her whereabouts. He soon grew anxious when she still failed to return to the clearing. Not bothering to wake Sango he took off for the hot spring. Arriving he saw the girl sitting on the bank with her knees tucked against her chest and her arms wrapped securely around them. InuYasha prepared to approach her until he noticed for the first time that she hadn't dressed. He hopped silently into a tree to watch her and assist her incase she needed help.

Kagome contemplated telling InuYasha that she had to go back to her time, with just leaving and having him figure it out himself. She cocked her head ever so slightly to the side when the soft sound of footsteps gliding over fallen leaves reached her ears. When the foot steps stopped and the sound of a gently creaking was heard she came to the conclusion that the intruder was no other then InuYasha checking on her, most likely because she hadn't returned to the clearing after Sango. She decided not to move and let him come to her.

After some time and not sound or movement from either, Kagome decided she'd make the first move. She rose and begin to dress. Once finished she left the spring but did not head for the clearing. She headed back in the direction of the well, she figured that this would be easier then just leaving or telling him.

InuYasha watched as she dressed, making sure not to make a sound lest she hear him. When she left the clearing InuYasha figured to beat her back , so she wouldn't know he was gone. Standing, he prepared to make the first leap but was thwarted when she looked back at him. He was sure she couldn't see him because of the shadows. Watching her carefully before making a move he realized that she was not headed for the clearing but back in the direction they had come. He let her get a sizable lead on him before following. They traveled for some time when she took an abrupt turn and started running. Before he had even notice where they were heading Kagome was at the well, turning to look back only as she was disappearing behind the lip. InuYasha swore before he following her into the well and to the future.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and into the well house. Before she reached the door she was grabbed abruptly from behind. Letting out a frustrated sigh she let her self sigh in defeat.

With a chuckle Kyo whispered in her ear, "I would have figured a girl would scream being grabbed from behind in a dark room."

Eyes widening she stiffened and made a move to turn around. Kagome immediately stopped as she heard the sounds coming from the well. "Dammit!"

"That's not the response I usually get," he said letting the girl go.

"Come, follow me . And be quick!" With that Kagome ran from the well and into the house, with Kyo on her heels. Once inside the house Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room. When Kyo got there she pushed him to sit on the bed and closed the door behind him.

He grinned at her,"This is rather abrupt, don't you think? Your straight to the point."

She sent him a glare as she looked out the window. Not seeing InuYasha out there didn't calm her. Just because she didn't see him didn't mean he wasn't out there. Turning back to the guy now reclining on her bed. "You have to do me a favor. You have to go to the bathroom and lock the door behind you. Stay there until I call you." She looked him in the eye. "Don't question it just do it."

Kyo thought it was a strange request but he went along with it. In the bathroom he looked around and took a seat on the edge of the tub waiting to be called on again.

Back in her room Kagome opened the window and waited for InuYasha to enter, which he wasted not time doing.

"Kagome, I don't know what the fuck your trying to pull but you can't just take off in the middle of the night. What the hell were you thinking? What if you would have run into an angry or hungry demon?"

Kagome scoffed, "Like you would have let it within a hair width of me. I knew you were behind me the whole way." She looked up to she him red faced.

InuYasha was at a lost of words. If she knew he had followed her from the spring did she also know that he watched her get dressed? He rather not know. He took in a deep breathe and cleared his throat. "Kagome why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to come back to your time?"

She looked at him and in a serious voice asked, "Would you have let me? Even if I didn't have a particular reason for coming back here?"

InuYasha exploded, " NO! Of course I wouldn't have let you come back to your fucking time. Especially with not specific reasons. Why the fuck would I let you back here, bitch? We haven't," InuYasha was briefly interrupted when Kagome's angry words sent him crashing to the floor. But he didn't let that dissuade him. "We haven't even found any jewel shards yet."

Kyo got to Kagome's bed room door just as she went on her angry tirade. The loud crash had given him caused worry.

"InuYasha if I have to tell you one more time not to call me a bitch I'll sit you till you can stand! I don't know what's wrong with you, I would have been back before the sun rose the next day. Your such an ass hole. I'm sick and tired of you." Kagome turned just as her bedroom door opened. Prepared to apologize for waking anyone up she was brought up short when no one other than Kyo entered the room.

"Kagome I haven't called you a bitch. Are you alright?" Kyo entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked down at the figure on the floor and froze.

"Uh, I can explain." Kagome spurted the words before thinking, No I can. The shit I get myself into.'

Before she got a chance to speak again, Kyo dashed from the room and out the house. Leaving the one of the two remaining occupants in confusion and the other in angry confusion.

"Kagome! Who the fuck was that? And don't play dumb, it won't help you." InuYasha pulled himself up to look Kagome in the eye. It would be easier to tell if she was lying or not.

Kagome looked around nervously before answering. "I, uh, well. At first I thought he was you but..." Her voice trailed off as InuYasha took hold of her arms.

"Kagome, what the fuck are you talking about. You thought he was.." InuYasha stopped. Taking a deep whiff of the lingering scent he recognized the scent. It was a little different but it was the scent he had grown accustom to. On the morning after the new moon this was the scent that lingered on Kagome. And now he was smelling it coming from the lowly human. Who was he and what did he want?

Kyo stopped running once he got to the steps of the shrine. He looked back to see the light in Kagome's room turn off and a shadowy figure leap toward the well house. Going down the steps of the shrine he headed toward his car that was parked three blocks away. He had questions that would have to wait till later. One of them being who the fuck was that on her bed room floor?

Kyo was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to see the shadowy figure take to the trees and follow him.


	10. She's Mine, Not Yours

She's Mine Not Yours

InuYasha exited the house leaving Kagome standing speechless in the dark. He had told her that he would come back for her later, that he needed time for himself. Standing in the tree near the well Kagome's window he spotted the stranger standing near the stairs at the end of the shrine. Seeing the stranger look at him whether incidently or consciously he leap from the tree and ran toward the well house. When InuYasha's ears picked up the sound of footsteps going down the steps he turned and took to the trees again. He wanted to know more about this guy who shared his scent. InuYasha stayed to the trees and out of sight to avoid coming in contact with any humans, including the one he was following. The last thing he needed was for the prey to become aware of the hunter.

Kyo sighed as he walked down the busy street with his head bowed. When he reached the block with his car on it, he paused and looked around not particularly waiting for anything. Awhile later he walked over to the driver's side of the car and slide behind the wheel. Starting the engine someone startled him when the passenger side door opened and an unidentified body slide in.

Kagome stood momentarily frozen to her spot, even when InuYasha turned off her light and left through the window. Thinking fast she grabbed her coat and headed for the stairs and out of the house. Thinking that InuYasha had gone back to the Sengoku Jadai she opted for following Kyo. Getting down the steps of the shrine Kagome spotted Kyo half way down the block, pacing her self to catch up with him before he got to where he was going she was grateful when she saw him stop beside a nice looking car as if admiring it. She was almost on him when he started walking again, this time to the driver side of the parked vehicle and hopped in. Catching up just as he started the engine she opened the passenger door and slide into the seat. "Nice car," Kagome turned to face a surprised Kyo. She shook her head to clear it. She could have sworn that claws were starting to form on the tips of his fingers.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home in bed?" Kyo put the car back in park and turned to watch the girl beside him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Can we go back to your place?" Kagome fidgeted a little more of an old habit rather than being nervous.

Using her question as an outlet to gain back his cool, he responded with a smirk. "I thought I'd never hear you say that. I'd be happy to take you back to my place," delivering an innuendo.

Kagome rolled her eye but not before rolling her hand into a fist and socking him in the thigh. "You'll never learn, will you?"

Kyo turned on the headlights and failed to notice the eyes that flashed when the lights hit them as he pulled away from the curb.

InuYasha had perched in a tree watching the pair until they made their move. He didn't trust the human that Kagome was with but he couldn't make his move until he knew what the stranger wanted. When they pulled away from the curb InuYasha followed sticking to the trees and well out of sight. He didn't want anyone to notice him before the time was right, least of all Kagome.

The ride to his apartment was quiet and uneventful. He parked his car on the street as usual and headed around to where Kagome stood on the side walk. They both headed upstairs to his apartment. Once inside Kagome sat down on the couch as Kyo went to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he took a seat opposite her, handing her the soda.

"Arigotoo," she cleared her throat and arranged her thoughts before continuing. "Nani were you doing in the well house?"

Kyo took a sip of his soda and decided it would be best if he distracted her instead. "Kagome, what I want to know is what you were doing in the well house that late at night?" He hide a smile as she straightened slightly and narrowed her eyes.

Kagome bristled at his tone. What the hell was he trying to insinuate? "Nani the hell is that suppose to mean? I don't know what your getting at demo I'm going to warn you! Don't bite off more than you can chew!"

"I wasn't trying to imply anything Kagome. It was an honest question," meant to distract you,' he thought to himself. "An honest question that you didn't answer."

His voice was gentle but it did little to calm Kagome's frayed nerves. "Don't try to distract me," she voiced his thoughts out loud. "I asked you a direct question and your trying to avoid answering it. What were you doing at the shrine, let alone in the well house?" She gave him a look that said she meant business.

Sighing in resignation he move to sit next to her, "You wouldn't believe me it I told you."

"Try me," was the girls only response.

Turning to face her, he decided to give it a try. "Here goes nothing. As a child I was told stories of the shrine by my grandparents. The stories had been passed down from generation to generation. I never beli..." he was cut of by the girl beside him

"Gomen demo I fail to see this as an answer to my question. Try again." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Deciding it was best that she not know what he went to the shrine he opted for another diversion tact.

InuYasha sat on the balcony and watched the pair on the couch. Kagome didn't seem to be in good temperament, if her posture was any indication. He had watch the human change seats to sit next to Kagome. The conversation they were having seemed to be going at a snails pace from his position outside.

Kagome was stunned as Kyo took her in his arms and his lips descended on hers. This was not what she expected. What was so bad about what he had done for him to take such method to distract her?' Stiffening she prepared to push him away.

InuYasha's gazed started to wonder as he waited for the prime opportunity to strike. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the quick movement within the room. Growling InuYasha broke through the glass.

Kyo felt the shift in Kagome's posture as he worked his lips across hers. He knew she was going to pull out of his grasp and she wasn't' going to be happy about his bold move.

Kagome never got the chance to make her move as a loud crashing sound made the pair jump apart. Turning they spied an irrate hanyou standing in front of what has once been glass doors leading to the balcony.

Kagome turned to look at Kyo who sat frozen beside her, before turning to look at the growling inu hanyou. She gasped as she saw blood dripping from the ends of his sleeves. She jumped up and ran around the end of the couch to see where the hanyou was bleeding from. Ignoring the growling the emitted from InuYasha she checked him for injuries.

InuYasha pinned the human who had dared touch what he considered his with a deadly glare. (why do they call it that? I mean I've never seen anyone die from being glared at) He let a warning growl vibrate through him before he spoke. "She mine. Don't touch her again!" With that said InuYasha picked up Kagome up and tossed her over his shoulder ignoring both her protest and the slight pain that shot through his arm. Turning with his claim he exited the condo the same way he entered via the balcony.

Kyo stayed stuck to his spot for a while until it dawned on him that what ever the fuck that was the broke into his apartment had also taken Kagome with him. Racing to the balcony he spotted a red figure a few hundred feet away. Glancing around he made sure there was not one watching before he jumped off the balcony and took off racing after the monster that had taken the girl of his dreams.

Leaping from tree to tree, building to building InuYasha ignored Kagome's rambling about him being her. He couldn't believe that she had snuck off or tried to be with a lowly human. And to make it worse a cheap imitation of his human self.

Kagome gave up trying to find out where the hanyou was hurt as a lost cause. The wound would have healed by now leaving his body to fight off the infection if any. She shifted slightly in the hanyou grasp to make herself more comfortable. She knew it would be futile trying to talk to him until they got back to the shrine or if he had his way the Sengoku Jadai. Silently Kagome watched the ground travel by at a dizzying speed. Looking up to shake off the wave of dizziness that settled over her like a cloak.

Gasping Kagome shook her head trying to clear her vision. I have got to be hallucinating,' she thought to herself as she looked out to see Kyo following at a slower dizzying speed. "This can't be happening. Not to me off all people. Two years ago I was living a boring, yet normal life. Now this."

InuYasha ignored her babbling and leap up the shrine steps. Using her apparent distraction he raced toward the well house.

The last thing Kagome saw was Kyo landing at the top of the stairs with the sunrise at his back before she disappeared into the well house and into the well. Well even if I wasn't hallucinating there's no way that he could follow us through the well.'

InuYasha sat her down once they had reached there destination. Now he was ready to deal with her.

Once Kagome's feet touched the ground she turned and headed toward the campsite Leaving an infuriated InuYasha to follow. The sun had almost fully risen and she was dog tired. Know she wasn't going to get the rest she wanted she headed toward were the others were no doubt rising wondering were she was.

Kyo had just entered the well house when a bright light coming from the vicinity of the well dim down and went out. Believing his eyes were playing tricks on him he searched the house for another door. Finding none her turned back to the well. Peering into it he saw nothing but dark. Thinking that there maybe a door down there he decided to go down. Sighing in exasperation he seated himself on the lip of the well and swung his feet over. Casting a quick glance around he push himself of the edge and into the well.


	11. Just Another Chapter

Just Another Chapter

InuYasha followed after the girl that sluggishly made her way toward the campsite she deserted at nearly midnight. He could tell she was tired by the way her shoulders slumped and her scent. 'I hope she doesn't think because she's tired that I'm going to let her off the hook or out of searching for the jewel shards.' Reaching the edge of the clearing before entering the dense forest surrounding it he cast a glance over his shoulder at the well.

Casting a quick glance around Kyo push himself off the edge and into the well. As if time had slowed down, he sank into the darkness of the well and a blue light engulfed him. When Kyo's feet touched the ground with a soft thud, he looked around for a door that they could have gone through on the walls of the soft wooden sides of the well. He overlooked to the vines taking over the walls of the well. Not spotting a door he heaved a sigh of resignation. "I guess he got away for now," muttering as he scratched his head. Looking up Kyo noticed the sky above head. 'What happened to the roof?' he asked himself as he climbed out of the well.

Once outside the well he took in his surrounding of a small clearing and trees. 'Where am I?' he started walking in no specific direction. 'Where's the well house? And the shrine? What the fuck is going on here?' Following a path that lead away from the clearing, he looked around deciding he would be alright in the trees. Leaping into a nearby tree he took a deep breathe in through his nose. Catching the scent of Kagome he followed it.

Spotting Kagome on the ground, a couple of few yards ahead of him, rolling up a sleeping bag he speed up to watch her from a tree closer to the clearing she stood. Stopping on branch opposite the girl he watched her pack a large yellow backpack. He was glad to see she was alright. Breathing through his nose he caught the scent of the guy who had brought her to this place. Looking around the clearing he saw two other people in the clearing, one currently being slapped, a cat with more than one tail and a small child with a tail, but no man with dog ears. Turn to search beyond the clearing he came face to face with an amber eyed creature with silvery white hair. Yelping like a wounded animal he jumped from the tree and into the clearing.

At the yip Sango turned to locate the hanyou as did the rest of the group. Spotting him on the ground looking up at a tree she followed his graze to the tree. Her breathe caught and her throat. Turning to the monk beside her she tapped him with one had while pointing to the strangely dressed InuYasha.

Miroku turned to look at Sango, upon seeing the stunned look on her face he turned to see what she was pointing at. "Oi, InuYasha what are you wearing?"

Kyo turned to look at the man dressed in black and purple robes. "How the fuck do you know my name?"he cast dubious eyes on the fellow in front of him.

The monk blinked at the question and looked questioningly at the stunned girl at his side. Turning back to look at the strangely dressed and obvious confused boy in the middle of the clearing.

Hearing the question Shippo looked at the guy in the middle of the clearing. "Kagome why is InuYasha in his human form in the daylight," he tugged at Kagome's pant leg.

"Not only in the daylight but it's no where near the new moon," a still gapping Sango added.

Distractedly Kagome shrugged and mumbled her answer without turning. "I don't know." Absorbed in her own thoughts she ignored the gasp and growls from her companions.

Turning toward the only person in the clearing that he know Kyo rushed to Kagome's side. "Kagome, where the fuck are we?"

The question drew her out of her stupor causing her brow to crease slightly. "We're in the clearing. Why?" Kagome turned to face the boy. Caught off guard by the sight that greeted her she jumped back and with a quick short scream, resembling a yip. Looking around the clearing she saw the rest of the group looking at her. Not spotting who she was looking for she turned her sight up the trees she spotted a growling InuYasha. Turning back to Kyo, "What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here?"

"I was looking for you. I was going to save you from..."

Kagome interrupted him. "Save me from what? You have to leave you can't..." Kagome was interrupted by a figure stepping in front of her.

InuYasha leap from the tree to stand between the human and Kagome. "Kagome who the fuck is he and why the hell is he following you?"

"Uh, he's just a friend InuYasha. Nothing more." Kagome fidgeted under he's intense gaze, out of a nervous old habit. After a few moment she looked up into his eyes, it became strikingly aware of where she was and who had joined her. At that moment it was then that the query hit her. Voicing her question out loud just as the rest of the group came to a similar realization and turned the thought into a question, "How the fuck did he get through the damn well.

Every one turned to look at the very human looking InuYasha dressed in clothes similar to those from Kagome's time. They studied him slightly with mouth agape and eyes wide.

Shrugging under everyone's acute stare he answered the hanyou in front of him giving him a lethal glare. "The same fucking way you brung Kagome here, you asshole. And you owe me a new glass door."

InuYasha let a warning growl out as he took a step closer to the human that stood before him mouthing off.

"NO! InuYasha don't! Can we just settle down and get this sorted out." She waited for the angry hanyou to look at her before she continued. "Please InuYasha. For me?" Kagome cast her best puppy dog expression on the inu hanyou in front of her. Crossing her arms in front of her and joining her hands she gently swung her upper body from side to side.

Grudgingly InuYasha leap into a tree and sat down watching the intruding human.

"Arigatoo, InuYasha. Now if the rest of you will have a seat." Kagome turned to the rest of the group she traveled with.

"Actually if your handing out seducing looks I'll take one," the monk spoke before the taijya knock him to the ground using her fist.

Turning toward Kyo she asked him to sit also.

Kyo cast a look over his shoulder and at the dog -eared man sitting there, before walking to a tree oppose it. Looking at Kagome he decided it would be best if he climbed the tree and didn't leap. Turning to face the tree he looked down at his hands and waited the short period it took for his nails to turn into claws at his will and dug them into the tree. He climbed to a branch about that was about even with InuYasha's and complied with Kagome's request. Looking across the clearing at the hanyou that referred to as InuYasha he found the guy glaring at him, yet again.

"Arigatoo, Kyo." Kagome sat at the base of a tree across from Sango and the monk and perpendicular to the trees that InuYasha and Kyo currently occupied. "Now that we are all settled, I'll answer any questions you have that I can."

Simultaneously the two perched in the trees asked, "Who the fuck is he?" before turning to glare at each other.

Clearing her throat she brung their attention back to her before going on, "Kyo is a guy from my time that I met while viewing a college campus. Actually I thought he was you," she looked at InuYasha.

"How the fuck could you have confused him for me? Bitch how dumb are you?"

The group from the Sengoku Jadai waited for what they know would come. Kagome may have lightened up over the years but that was on thing she still couldn't tolerate.

"InuYasha, ouswarii!" she waited for his face to hit the ground before continuing.

"InuYasha is a hanyou from the Sengoku Jadai. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the cat is Kirara." She pointed to the specified person as she went.

As the spell wore off InuYasha jumped up and looked at the girl calmly explaining to the stranger where he was. "What the fuck was that for?"

Glaring, "I told you I don't like being called bitch. And yet you continue to do it. Now will you sit down and behave?"

InuYasha sat at the base of the tree he had occupied. Watching Kagome and listening for her to go on. She regaled them with how she had met the one she called Kyo.

"Kagome-sama, do you think that..." Miroku started.

"At first I wasn't sure. And then I started to suspect but now I'm sure if anything. I think that's how he was able to come through the well."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kyo and InuYasha asked simultaneously.

Shaking her head she answered. Looking at InuYasha then Kyo, "I believe that Kyo is InuYasha's reincarnation."

They both looked at each other wide eyed. Immediately they both took off in different directions. Ending up at opposite sides of the river.

InuYasha leap into a tree and chose a branch that over hung the river before taking a seat. He lazily scratched at the bark of the tree he occupied and thought over all that had been said in the few hours they had been back. In a couple of hours, if things were normal Kagome, him and the group they traveled with would be looking for an appropriate campsite to take lunch. A slight scowl settled over his features, 'A reincarnation. This is new.' Slowly the scowl was replaced by a thoughtful countenance. 'I never considered that I wouldn't continue living once I was released from the tree, let alone been born in Kagome's time,' a smirk covered his face only to be replaced by a look of forlorn. 'This means I die.' The hanyou sat and let it all sink in missing one little fact.

Looking around Kyo leap into a tree with branches the overhung the river. Selecting a wide thick branch and sat down placing one leg on either side. Kyo thought over all that had happened since he had snuck to the shrine to make sure it was where the girl lived. Looking at his watch he noticed the hour approaching 11 a.m. He wrinkled his face in a scowl before scratching at the bark with a lengthened nail, 'I'm the reincarnation of that beast with no manners? This is new.' Smoothly his expression changed from angry to curious wonder. 'All the stories I had been told are true. It seems I was destined to meet Kagome!' The grin slowly slid off his face, taking it's place an anguished expression. 'For me to be meeting my per incarnation that means something had gone wrong. Or is going to.'

Sango helped Kagome pack up the forgotten objects and take out what was needed to prepare the noon meal. Kagome looked up at the lite sky judging the time to be nearly noon. She had sat in the clearing for half an hour answering the other's question after both incarnations disappeared. She expected InuYasha to return soon, if not both.

Kagome picked up her bucket and walked to the stream they had camped near. Leaning over she dipped out a portion of water. Setting the bucket on the bank she leaned back over the water. Using her hands she splashed her face with some of the cool water to help clear her head. Opening her eyes she watched her reflection. She immediately noted something was not right when her mirror image opened it's eyes after her and they were brown. She moved to back up but was too late as she was pulled into the stream. Resurfacing Kagome screamed alerting her companions to her distress.

Kikyo watched the girl wonder away from the campsite. She was slightly disappointed to see that the hanyou wasn't there. Shrugging it off she decided to follow the imitation miko. Seeing an opportunity to rid the hanyou of her young reincarnation she cast her image in place of the girl's reflection. When her newly embodied soul opened it's eyes, using her soul catchers she pulled the girl into the stream. Satisfied Kikyo turned her back and left.

Hearing Kagome's scream InuYasha's ears perked up drawing him out of his self imposed stupor. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but his limbs felt as though they had fallen to sleep. InuYasha quickly shook it off knowing Kagome needed him. Racing toward were he heard the scream arise he noticed the imposing human racing toward him. InuYasha spotted Kagome sitting on the shore, turning his attention to her.

Kyo turned his head to the side as he heard a splash. Noticing that he had been sitting without moving for sometime he stood to alleviate the tension in his limbs. He was stopped mid stretch as a scream caught his ears. Not wasting any time he took off in the direction of the outcry. Seeing Kagome sitting on the bank of the river he looked around to see if there was anyone else around. Spotting his alternate self, he ignored his presence and raced toward the shivering girl.

Kagome shook her head trying to figure just what had happened. She remembered kneeling on the bank and all that had happened but still it had caught her off guard. Feeling someone's eyes on her she looked up to see Kyo and InuYasha kneeling on either side of her.

Kyo shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Kagome. He blatantly ignored the dog-eared person on her other side. Casting all his attention on the stricken girl, he neglected to notice InuYasha shift closer.

InuYasha waited for the human to finish his show of affection before he scooped up the shaking girl and carted her off to the abandoned campsite. Taking a whiff of the air around him, he smelled the others coming to join them. Deciding that he wanted Kagome to answer his questions before the others could fawn over her he took to the trees bypassing the taijya, monk, monoke and kitsune. After a while he felt as if he was being followed, and kept casting glances over his shoulder. Seeing noone each time he continued on to the clearing.

Kyo watched the hanyou for a moment before taking to the trees and following. He followed at a safe distance so neither would notice the flying leaps he took. Occasionally he jumped to higher branches when InuYasha looked back. Kyo looked down as he passed the others that Kagome apparently traveled with. Nearing the clearing he leap to a higher branch as the demon looked over his shoulder a final time before entering the clearing. Leaving the trees he took to the ground and entered the clearing as InuYasha rekindled the fire and sat her next to it.

Walking to stand next to the girl he sat back on his hunches. "Kagome what happened back there?" Kyo asked ignoring the glare that was shot his way from the other occupant of the clearing.

Shaking her head Kagome sorted her answer out in her head. "I was washing my face and gathering water in from the stream. When I opened my eyes my reflection's eyes were still closed. When they opened they weren't my eyes staring back at me. The eyes were a murky brown and blank. It was as if they were out to get me." Kagome wrapped the jacket Kyo had given her tighter around her. "Now that I think about it the face wasn't mine. But before I got a chance to get away something reached out of the water and pulled me in. I cried out when I was carried back to the surface but was only dragged back under soon after. When I finally got free I swam to the surface." Kagome yawned and let her shoulders slump a little.

InuYasha got up and rolled out her sleeping bag, when he turned back to get Kagome he notice the human had already picked her up and was carrying her to it. He decided to trust him for now. He didn't seem to be a threat. As soon as the young miko had drifted off to sleep, he turned his attention to the boy sitting in a nearby tree.

"Oi, come here a minute will you?" it sounded more like a command then a request. When the boy stood InuYasha decided he would rather talk with him up there instead of on the ground. Leaping to stand in front of him he cast a look over his shoulder to look at Kagome. Moving to another branch in the same tree that over looked the clearing he took a seat.

"What did you want," Kyo asked seating himself back against the tree. He keep his voice low enough to be heard by his tree companion but not to wake the sleeping girl.

InuYasha sighed before continuing. "I know who pushed Kagome into the river," he waited to be acknowledge before continuing.

Kyo looked at the silvered haired boy, "Who?" The anger and worry was evident in his voice. He wanted to rip who ever did it to shreds. 'Who they be stupid enough to come here to try to finish the job?' he thought to himself.

"Kagome's per incarnation."

This caught the boy off guard. His mouth opened and closed several times as if to say something before closing it again, as thoughts chased each other through his head.

The pair sat in silence for a while before either spoke. InuYasha was the first to speak.

"The others are on they're way back. I don't want them to know what happened so keep your mouth closed."

Narrowing his eyes Kyo nodded his head. "Fine but you have to do me a favor too," he waited for the man to guy to nod his head for him to go on before continuing. "I don't want Kagome left by herself. Every time she leaves the group I want one of us with her. Whether she knows it or not."

"That sounds like exactly what I had in mind." InuYasha stood and leap to a tree across the clearing and settled down as the rest of the group entered looking slightly confused. He watch Sango and Shippo heave a sigh of relief as they saw the sleeping girl shift in her sleep. He glance up and saw the human him playing sleep. Nodding his head in agreement he closed his eyes and evened out his breathe.

As they settle back into the clearing, Sango quietly places water over the fire for the noon meal as not to wake Kagome or the others. Bending over the large yellow bag to search for the cups of Ramen she felt a hand on her butt and immediately unbend send the monk crashing to the ground.

"Sango-sama, forgive me. Your beauty held me captive, yet again. I couldn't help myself." The monk rubbed his aching cheek letting a surprised smile slide across his accosted features.

InuYasha letting his ears twitch back and forth occasionally catching the human across from him take a deep breathe. Catching the sound of racing foot steps he opened his eyes. Looking across the clearing he saw Kyo looking over his shoulder, in the direction the sounds had come from.

Before Kyo could turn around, he felt himself yanked from the tree and propelled in the direction the smell was coming from. Yanking free of the grasp that held him he raced beside the hanyou hoping to head off who ever it was heading there way at an unbelievable speed.

InuYasha landed in a clearing just in front of his rival. Swiveling an ear toward the human who landed beside him. 'He may just be useful after all,' he thought to himself reflecting on the speed and strength in which the boy had pulled away from him.

Kyo was brought up short when the small group of wolves entered the clearing with no other than his best friend leading them. "Kouga?"

Kouga failed to notice that the InuYasha that stood before him was human in addition to there being two of them.

"Yes inu kuro. Now where is my woman?"

InuYasha snorted being the wolves attention to him. "She not yours. Now fucking get lost if you value your pathetic excuse of a shitty life."

Kouga blinked rapidly, switching he gaze from one smelly dog to another. "How are you pulling this trick. Why are there two of you?"

"None of your damn business. Not get lost you mangy wolf." InuYasha bared his fangs with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

At his move the wolves that followed Kouga attacked.

Kyo charge forward with InuYasha at his side. Taking out several wolves before they reached Kouga. "Get out of here and take your tails with you!" they growled simultaneously.

Kouga was brought out of his stupor by the smell of his comrades bleeding on the ground. Turning his eyes to the human copy of InuYasha he attacked thinking to take out the weaker of the two.

Kyo jumped back but not before landing a punch to the side of the demons face. As the wolf made a move to attack again he jumped into the air, flipping over the ookami youkai head kicking him in the back.

Kouga was momentarily stunned as his face met the ground courtesy of a worthless human. Jumping to his feet he spun and faced his enemy. The few wolves that still stood regrouped behind him. Letting out a serious of short yips and howls he raced toward the pair at the opposite side of the clearing.

InuYasha raised his sword in preparation only to have his hair blown back by the wind that was caused as the demon went pass and into the surrounding forest. Turning to look at Kyo he found the human watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Will he be back?" Kyo rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles with anticipation.

InuYasha shook his head, "No. He knows when he's defeated."

His mouth opened in a 'O' of disappointment before turning to follow the youkai back to the clearing.

Upon entering the clearing the found the monk and taijya gone and the others sleep. Reheating the left over water they made themselves a lunch of Ramen. After they finished their late lunch, Kyo sat at the base of a tree and decided to rest, meanwhile InuYasha took to a tree. They both awoke sometime later as Sango reentered the clearing carrying her boomerang with her. Following was Kirara carrying a prone Miroku on her back, sporting a new lump.

Kyo got up from his resting place and stretched. Casting a glance at the girl who was still sleeping he looked up into a tree to see InuYasha staring intently at him. Turning to look at the horizon Kyo spotted the setting sun. counting the days hat had passed since his last indiscretion, he looked back at the sun. Glancing at his watch he saw the time to be 7:15. If he was back home the sun would be complete setting in fifteen minutes. He shifted his attention again as the Kagome shifted again this time sitting up. Turning he looked up at the hanyou and whispering in a voice so low now human could hear it he took off out of the clearing.

Kagome watch as Kyo jogged out of the clearing effectively disappearing into the dark surrounding forest. Looking up at InuYasha questioningly she stood. Closing her eyes she stretch to relieve the tightness of her muscles. She was startled when a clawed hand grabbed hers and pulled her of her feet. When she opened her eyes completely she was whizzing through the forest after what she guessed was Kyo.

InuYasha had felt the shift in the humans aura before he left the clearing. He was not going to let him get away without an explanation, or without knowing where he was going for that matter. Looking up at the sky InuYasha saw the moon rising as the sunset. As he entered the clearing in which the well was located the sun had completely set and the full moon was visible in the sky. Looking at the well the pair saw a flash of sliver disappear into it's dark empty depths.


	12. Deep Dark Secret

Disclaimer: Thanks to Takahasi Rumiko I have fun lovable characters to torment, if only for a little while.

Deep Dark Secret

InuYasha and Kagome arrived at the well just in time to witness a flash of sliver disappear into its dark empty depths.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as slipped from the hanyou's back to stand on her own feet. Pivoting so she could look over her shoulder, she caught sight of a scowl on her companion's face. Carefully she took steps toward the well and peered inside. Sooner then any movement registered in her mind she found herself standing inside the well house.

InuYasha nudged a still stunned Kagome out of the ways he could climb out of the well. "Move, we'll never catch him with you standing there with you mouth hanging open catching flies.

Before the girl could respond the inu hanyou was dragging her through the door and down the path that lead to the house. Snatching her hand back, she grudgingly followed him pass the house.

"Souta what are you doing out of bed?" Kagome asked her younger brother as InuYasha and she came to a stop.

Without running Souta started down the steps. "Why did InuYasha just go down the shrine steps? Where is he going?"

What are you talking about? She cast a glance over her shoulder to see mild interest flickered in InuYasha eyes.

Souta turned and looked at his sister. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Souta looked pointedly at the hanyou behind his sister. "When did you get back here and when did you changed?"

"We just came through the well and I change after I bathe." Kagome rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

InuYasha scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I never went anywhere."

The young boy narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "But I saw you run down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a red shirt." He knew he wasn't seeing things. The silver hair was a dead give away.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Oi, Souta. I just came through the well with your sister."

Kagome looked at InuYasha and back at the suspicious boy. 'It couldn't be.'

Kyo heaved a sigh of relief, unaware of the approaching disaster. If he had stayed one minute longer his secret would have been exposed. Sitting on his sofa he looked around at the doors and window. He knew they were all locked. He had taken car of every unlocked door and window as soon as he got in. Kyo didn't want anyone walking in on him during his night. He covered every reflective glass surface. He knew acting like everything was normal wouldn't make it go way. Obviously the day he just had wasn't helping the matter any either. Sighing in defeat he got up to get the books hat had once been scrolls.

Strangely the day reminded him of the stories he was told as a child. He never believed in youkai or hanyou despite this one night a month that proved him wrong. Opening the book he scanned the pages until he came to the story of the hanyou and the miko.

Kyo sat for sometime spinning a picture the words on the page stirred. The time passed with him imaging a silvered haired man with demon strength and the heart of a human, and a Japanese girl who possessed blue eyes. He tried to match the story with the day's events but it failed to mention names or species. Shaking his head he let himself absorb the story but refused to acknowledge the he may have fallen into it.

A noise coming from the vicinity of the balcony startled him from his musings.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw nothing. Even knowing he had locked the door he got up anyway to check. He glared at the reflection he saw in the glass doors. Running a hand through his hair he brought his hand in front of his face and back to his side in frustration. Looking back at the reflection he noticed the eyes narrow and the corner of the mouth pulled back in a snarl. Lifting his hand to his mouth he noticed for the first time that the reflection failed to follow any of his movements. He made a move to open the doors but wasn't quick enough for the hanyou on the other side broke through the new glass.

Kyo let out a frustrated growl and scowled at the other male occupant of the room before he picked up a soft feminine scent. He looked behind the obviously angry InuYasha and saw Kagome standing there with her mouth hanging opened.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. 'Obviously it could be.' Taking a tentative step forward she reached out to touch him. Just to make sure he was real but before her hand could touch anything she was snatched back and behind the irate hanyou.

InuYasha would not allow the miko he protected to touch this fraud. Not when he didn't know whether he was friend or foe.

They all stood enveloped in silence watching each other not saying anything. No one moved and the tension in the air was thick.

A bubble of laughter caught the duo of men off guard. Making them stare at her.

Kagome simply couldn't hold it in any longer. She let herself fall to the floor and looked up at the two pair of curious eyes.

"You ran," laughter shook her shoulder. "You ran and didn't look back. Did you run for my safety?" She shook her head and wiped away a tear. "Well at least you didn't tell me I was better off without you." This earned her a glare from InuYasha.

Kyo watched her warily. Confusion, concern, and curiousness chased each other across his face.

Kagome's laughter died down into a smile and soft chuckles, "So, InuYasha Kyo Takahashi this is your deep dark secret."

The young man could do no more than stare at the girl sitting in the midst of broken glass in his living room.

"My deep dark secret? What are you talking about?" Kyo looked slightly confused, glancing at the hanyou for answers.

Never taking his eyes off the girl InuYasha spoke to the man standing in front of him. "I don't know what's going on here but what is a deep dark secret?"

Oblivious to the other occupants of the room she went on, more to herself then anyone else, "I should have known. Every man has one; you just have to figure it out." She chuckled to herself, "InuYasha had one and I'd been traveling in the Sengoku Jadai with him for a while before I figured it out." Looking up between the men she addressed Kyo. "With you it only took one night. One solitary night and I found out. If you could would you have hid it from me too?"

Without waiting for an answer she got up, grimacing slightly as she did so. Glancing down she noticed she had cut herself on the glass. Lacking regard to the slight discomfort she strode to the door, casting one look over her shoulder. "You two are peas in a pod. And here I thought the only thing that was in resemblance was looks and name. Silly me." She turned and walked out the door, leaving two stunned and confused men behind.

Kagome was felt she was calm, she held her head high and walked back toward the shrine.

Kyo moved toward the door to follow her. A clawed hand reached out to stop him. "You have ears on top of your head," InuYasha calmly stated.

"Uh, yeah man, and so do you. Now move I have to go after her." He moved to go around the hanyou.

"Do you really think that everyone will be as understanding as Kagome?" InuYasha walked back to the balcony. Taking a short leap he stood on the railing, squatting to sit in his accustomed style. Looking back he gave the once human man the best advice he had. "Leave her alone, she'll come around. But if you hurt her you have to deal with me." With that he leap off the balcony and toward the shrine grounds where he was sure Kagome would go.

Kyo wasted no time in leaping off the balcony, but instead of following the hanyou he ran toward the grocery store, taking a large leap he landed on the roof. Looking around he ran toward the back of the building, leaping to building behind it, he leap along till he reached the elementary school. Once Kyo reached the elementary he waited upon the roof. He wasn't sure she would come here but he was certain she wouldn't go straight to the shrine.

Fuming slightly, but not knowing exactly what she was mad over Kagome, turned the corner before she reached the shrine. Walking along she rounded a fence that lead her to the playground behind the elementary school. It'd been so long since she attended here but she would never forget her favorite thinking place. Standing in the entrance of the park she looked around. She wanted to make sure she was the only one here.

Satisfied, she went to her swing and sat.

Kyo smirked in triumph, he had watched her sit quietly here plenty of times, he was sure she would come here when troubled. Mostly he would sit and listen to her voice her troubles to the moon. He thought back to the first time he had saw her here. He had just happened upon her.

Flashback

He ran out of the house. Once again he was trying to run from himself. He hated this time of month. It always reminded him he was different, a freak. Heading in no direction in particular for he knew where knew where he would end. It was a monthly occasion for him. It bought a grin to his face though, he now found himself going there even when he wasn't hiding.

Before long he found himself sitting on the roof of the school, staring out over the play-escape. He looked up at the moon, the cause of his troubles. Whenever the full moon came out, it revealed his true form. However he couldn't stay mad at it, it was beautiful in its own right.

Looking down, he saw a girl had entered the school yard., he couldn't see her face but the way the moon lit-up her skin and her hair made her look heavenly. Her hair looked almost like luminescent black silk with angelic blue highlights from the moon. He skin gave off a holy glow, drawing him in. He wanted to touch her, to see if she was really, and that's when she turned toward him. He face made him suck in his breath. She was beyond beautiful. Kyo started to leap of the roof to go meet her, but the moment his claws hit the bricks on the side to the building, he realized he couldn't. Not without scaring her away.

He looked up at the same moon which had cursed him, or rather caused his curse to be seen. He cocked his head to the side and looked back at her when he heard her speak.

Kagome sat looking up at the moon, "Why do I always go through this with him. It's like he doesn't care but when I threaten to leave he demands that I stay." Sighing she looked down at her feet. "Maybe he's still hung up on Kikyo."

Swinging lightly she glanced up at her only friend, "What do you think, Moon?" A silky laugh escaped her, "Yeah, we all have a lot of growing and thinking to do."

He watched her swing till the late hours of the night, following her home to make sure she was safe. He sat in a tree outside her window till, she had fallen asleep. Then Kyo went home to wait. Wait till the sunrise began, and he became his normal self once again.

Flashback end

It always bought a smile to his face to sit and watch her, but today it was because of him that she was here. He waited patiently for her to start her confession to the night moon.

The young miko looked up at the sky, toward the moon. "Why did I think he was different? When I say different, I mean from all the other guys I've met. He's different like InuYasha, but besides that they are just like all other guys. They keep things to themselves that can affect someone else and when they're secret is about to come out, they run!" She looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Looking back up at the moon she let out a breathy laugh.

Kagome hung her head, "Why couldn't he be different?" She barely registered the movement on the side of her and didn't lift her head till she heard the creaking of the other swing.

Kyo didn't look at her, "I am different. I just didn't know how to tell anybody. The couple of people who knows are my brother and mother." He took a deep breath and let it out before he continued, "It's just too strange, not even I believed it, I just wanted to be normal, but I got used to it. The only thing I knew for sure was no one can ever find out." Pausing he chuckled. "It's not everyday that you hear of someone that turns into a monstrosity once a month.

A low growl and the cracking of knuckles interrupted them. "Who are you calling a monstrosity?" InuYasha jumped out a near by tree. He had gotten halfway to the shrine when Kagome's scent shifted. Following the sweet aroma he knew so well, it leads him here. To his chagrin he found that his imposter or reincarnation as Kagome liked to call him, had beat him here.

Kagome chose to ignore the hanyou in favor of the one sitting next to her. "It's not normal and I won't try to persuade you to think otherwise. But you are not a monstrosity. You are beauty in essence. Look at you! I see a beautifully blessed person, who as the best of both worlds."

"Fen," InuYasha said at the same time that Kyo replied with, "Ken!" This brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She couldn't help herself, leave it to these two to dismiss her compliments as nothing more then a gnat. Covering her face with her hands she tried to hold it in for it would not make these two happy to know. Her laughter escaped her, and she doubled over with it. Leaning back to catch her breath she lost her balance in the swing and fell backward, only to be supported by two set of clawed hands.

It was then she realized she had a problem other then finishing the shaken, she had two men she cared deeply for. One she had met only recently and the other who she'd known for two years ago, yet she felt as if she had known both her entire lifetime. Looking to her right she stared into the golden eyes of Kyo. 'What am I going to do?' She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hanyou slip away.

Standing in a tree InuYasha couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. All the insecurities that plagued his came to the fore front. 'Maybe this is how it should be. I always knew she wouldn't stay with me.' Casting one last look on the pair he turned and left. Knowing that this would be the last time he came through the well.


	13. Death is Not Subtle

-1Disclaimer: InuYasha and Company are own/licensed by Takahasi Rumiko and Viz. I'm borrowing them for the soul purpose of finishing this story. This applies for chapters before and hereafter.

Death is Not Subtle

"Your friend left. Aren't you going to go after him?" Kyo asked. She looked at him as if she could see the very depth of his soul by just looking into his eyes. He never looked at himself so closely and wasn't sure if he wanted other to. He felt a momentary lost when she looked away to scan the play area.

Slowly Kagome shook her head, half to clear it and in answer to his question. "It's better to let him broad over the situation. It's how he comes to terms with it." She stood looking up at the moon, if only it could hide secrets as well as it reveal them.

"Where do you suppose we go from here? As far as normal goes, things have shifted drastically." Kagome smiled slightly, to let him know that she was only half serious.

Kyo blinked, trying to comprehend what she was asking of him. Sighing, he looked up at the moon. "I guess we let things run their course. Perhaps I learn about my past life close and personal."

She laughed, "I guess. What better time to learn about yourself then the past." She got up to make her way back toward the shrine and the well. Figuring that InuYasha had enough time to broad over it to see that his reasoning was confusing at most.

Kagome knew with out looking back that Kyo would follow her. It would be an interesting night, if not long.

When InuYasha left the well he immediately felt the other presence. He should have known that she wouldn't be to far. She always had a knack for showing up when he was feeling down. He kept his back to her as he listened to her softly spoken words. They sparked an anger in him that he thought he had long ago forgotten.

"That's not true! I let myself get close to you. As close as you would let me. That turned out great don't you agree?" He cast a hateful eye on her. He wanted to hate her, to banish her from his memory but no matter how much he tried he couldn't will himself to do so.

"What are you here for? Is it to rub salt into new wounds? The old ones are still raw." He turned away from her in an attempt to leave her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I came to comfort you not anger you." She looked at his back, the ridgit way he held his shoulders. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Not in life at least" her tone was soft but her words no where near subtle.

InuYasha turned to study her face. "I think it's time we both moved on. What's holding you here? Your need for revenge?"

Her face flashed from shocked disbelief to stone, although she said nothing her stance spoke volumes.

"You blame me for you death. Even now you want me to pay for someone else's sins." He smiled sadly at her. At one time he would have died for her. The only person human or otherwise to show him compassion. That is until Kagome. "I'm not disillusioned by thoughts of love anymore."

Kikyo laughed, it was dark and angry. "You thought you loved me or did you think I loved you? It would have never reached that point and you know it." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," he shook his head. He had never once believed that she loved him or vise verse. "You made it perfectly clear that my being a hanyou was impeding. To this day I still don't understand why you thought it so impossible for a human and a demon to have a relationship. It was you that held the illusions."

"I wasn't just any human. I was a miko. Charged with the care of an entire village." She chuckled, "And you. You were a demon. The enemy," She shook her head, a lone tear running down her face. "You were the enemy. I swore to protect them from your time. My needs and wants came last."

"It's impossible for a miko and a demon to love one another. Your present situation should be a reminder of what can never be."

"You loved him once. Why do you find it so hard to do so now?" Kagome heard most of the conversation as she touched ground in the well. She waited to see where the conversation was going before making her presences known.

Icy brown eyes met warm blue ones. "I was young and stupid. And I was betrayed as a result of my sins."

"No, You know the truth., but you choose to believe I betrayed you." InuYasha took a step closer feeling his anger rise a notch.

Kikyo laughed. "My dear InuYasha. You may not have betrayed me at first but when you sought retaliation. You also choose to believe that I betrayed you." She gave him a look of contempt.

"It's not like you let me get close enough to know better," his voice rising in anger. "But I righting my wrong. I try everyday as I seek revenge on the demon that actually betrayed you, while you look for ways to punish me."

"Kikyo, you don't' deserve what he's given to you. He did love you at one time. I believe he still does no matter how much he tries to downplay it. I often times find myself jealous of that love." Kagome felt hate for the woman's callous words, and sorrow for a love lost.

Kikyo released a bitter laugh. "Love is a relative term little girl. You can love a friend and you can 'love' a lover. You may love InuYasha. But the question here is, Do you 'love' his replica." She watched what appeared to be InuYasha pull himself up behind the girl. He was a split image although there were subtle differences.

"InuYasha," she waited for him to look at her. "I know I told you I would never ask you to forget her." She began slowly. She watched his eyes for hidden emotions.

He held his breathe. This was what he needed. To erase that shred of doubt in his mind.

She released a slow breath. "And I won't ask that of you now." She knew there were somethings that not even an iron will could make happen. And forgetting your first love, not matter how tragic was one of them.

InuYasha felt his heart drop. Evidently she didn't need him. His ears lowered in depression, he wasn't sure he wanted to her the rest. Lost in his own thought he barely heard her last words. Looking up he smiled sadly at her.

"I understand," beginning on a released breath. He turned slightly way from her before her words registered. "What? Repeat what you last said"

"Am I talking to a break wall?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head. "No, before that. After the whole I won't ask you to do that now, part." He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

She smiled. "Oh, I want you to stay with me. I mean it InuYasha. You are important to me and I do need you."

InuYasha gathered her in a tight hug. "Keh, silly girl. I told you, you can't get rid of my that easily. Through thick and thin, I'm with you."

Kyo turned toward the woman, "No offense, but you stink. Is this like the era were baths were like forbidden or something?"

Kikyo turned from the cause of her misery to stare at the hanyou that dared insult her. "I'm so sorry to offend you disgraceful hanyou senses, but you can't wash away the scent of death."

At this he raised his eye and looked to Kagome for clarification. Whatever she meant by that was lost on him. How could that scnet of death cling to one human the way it clung to her? By the look on Kagome's face the explanation was something that was by no mean normal or easy to comprehend.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. It was an easy concept for her to grasp. She had been there. But would he really believe them? "Um, Kyo. Kikyo died fifty-two years ago."

This chapter was revised for future chapters. Besides it was nothing but a lousy song fic because I couldn't think of anything else to write. It however will stay the same on 


	14. Dreams of Horror

Humming to herself Kagome prepared to settle down for the night. Having a job to do here and back home she figured the sooner she completed her task in the Sengoku Jadai the faster she could return home as not to worry her friends to much. Wiggling into her sleeping bag she glanced around the camp site, noting that InuYasha and Kyo had taken to rest against the same tree. Kyo at the base and InuYasha in the branches.

Today had certainly been interesting. After the confrontation with Kikyo, Kagome had pulled both of them away to let the girl wallow in her own misery. She'd felt sorry for the girl ultimately but that didn't mean she had to suffer her company. The guys had disappeared from camp shortly after they returned leaving Sango and Kagome to talk about hte events that had taken place. She provided more questions and confusion then answers for her female companion. Both wanting to know what would happen to cause InuYasha to die, and ultimately be reborn. Sango being a firm believer that you're only reborn to complete a task previously left unfinished.

After the boy had returned to the clearing, Kagome and Sango excused themselves. Gathering their bath supplies. Relaxing in the hot springs they discussed the plans of the next day. There were rumors of a demon torturing villagers. They planned to travel toward the latest sighing hoping to come across it before it tortured anymore humans. After plans were made Sango inquired whether the other _InuYasha_ planned to travel with them. To which she had simply replied that she didn't know. Guessing the with the rising of the sun he'd be gone, away this scary truth, this strange world and from her life.

Laying back she smiled, a sad smile. On some level she agreed with Sango, knowing that she was living proof. Kikyo died leaving the jewel unprotected, even though she had it cremated with her. So she was both happy and sad, knowing that InuYasha at some point had to leave her but happy in the knowledge that he would return to her. Or incidentally her to him, being that he was older. Unconsciously she wondered if it was her fault, not wanting to be the cause of his death.

Closing her eyes she relaxed her body and mind willing sleep to come. It came swiftly as her body succumbed to the full weight of the days events. Her sleep was plagued by darkness at first her mind to tired to produce images. Voices could be heard, questions and replies. Most of the voices unidentifiable due to screams that pierced the darkness.

__

"Nooooo," a woman screamed it ended in a gasp.

The shuffling and stampeding of moving feet could be heard as well as the tinge of arrows. Heavy hits and echoing thuds could be heard, reminding her of the falling of trees.

That's when she heard it, a laugh that she'd recognized anywhere. It didn't sound as evil as usual as it did amused and joyous.

"Kagome," some unknown voice scream causing the scene to materialize. What she saw horrified her. There was blood and bodies everywhere. Off to the left of her position she saw Kirara circling above, and Sango on the ground catching her boomerang.

Glancing to her right she saw Miroku sucking in what appeared to be various demons that had no doubt come from the creature they were now surrounding. They were engaged in battle with Naraku, and several others had joined they're side for the cause.

Sango flung her massive weapon back into the thick of demons fast approaching with no end in sight. Running forward she jumped on to the back of the monoke that descended to fly low beside her. Catching the boomerang mid flight she prepared to swing it again but was caught off guard by a wolf slamming in to her side knocking her off her perch.

The girl fell the few feet to the ground rolling away from the wolf, looking back to where the girl had once been in the air she saw that Naraku had impaled the loyal Kirara. Swallowing a harsh cry she saw Kouga directing more wolves in an attack against Naraku.

Turning she searched for the others. She found Kikyo, well what was left of her laying in a mangled heap. Her body broken her soul stealers unable to place the soul within her, but viciously trying. She felt a tear leak for the girl who lost her life twice at the hand of the same man. Letting her gaze move further she finally noticed the little body laying behind the battling Miroku.

This time she couldn't hold back her cry of anguish, feeling a fall of tears wash over her face. She made her way to where the kitsune lay bloodied by battle. She fell to her knees beside him and glazed into his eyes, cold and glossy with death. Reaching out she made to pick him up only to have her hand shimmer through him.

Immediately she pulled her hand back clutching it to her chest. Standing she reached out to touch Miroku only to have her hand slide through him. She noted that he seemed to shiver as if he felt her. Looking around she finally spotted herself, huddle on the ground shaking harshly as tortured sounds escaped her throat.

Making her way over she noted that she was not really here, but observing. When she reached herself she placed a hand on the girls shoulder, surprised when it made contact. Peering over her own shoulder what she saw made her stumble back.

Finally she was looking down into her own eyes, her own accusing eyes. And what she saw there made her heart hurt.

"It's your fault. If it wasn't for you I'd still have him."

She shook her head as if to dispel her own voice. "No, it's not true. It wasn't me." He fell unceremoniously to her knees. Rocking to comfort herself from the scathing words.

"If you had just stayed away. You just keep coming and look what happened because you could stay away?!" The voice rose with each word.

"But how, how did it happen?" Kagome was no longer looking at her but at the body she not too long ago held.

"It was you. He died saving you!" The voice died on a horrible sob.

Kagome just watched, seeing the lifeless stiff body of InuYasha not wanting to believe. 'I don't understand, how could this happen. And why is she blaming me and not herself?' She continued to watch as the girl laid her head on the broken chest, sobbing.

"You, it was you. He saw you, saw Naraku aiming for you, and in a desperate attempt to save you he threw himself between you and the attack." The girl lifted her head, turning her tear filled eyes. "You kept appearing about the field, I could see you, but they couldn't. Why couldn't the other's see you?!"

The harsh accusatory tone was back. Hatred punctuating each word. "I was confused at first, thinking you were just a figment of my imagination. But then InuYasha pointed you out, calling out to you. I knew it wasn't me because he was looking at you. And then Naraku saw you."

Kagome sat in shock. She had been here before? She sat in captivated silence listening to the allegation she made of herself.

"You would flicker in and out of sight. At first I wondered if it was a trick but then you tried to save Shippo. It was surreal, the dagger that Naraku flung going straight through your heart but leaving you standing. You disappeared shortly after that only to appear before Kikyo. Trying to stop her from being torn apart by the serpent demons."

Kagome could scarcely keep herself cognizant as she listened to the tale unfold. She found that had done this continuously through this battle, trying to save various people from falling at the hands of Naraku. She complete fell apart when the girl began to relate the events that had befallen InuYasha.

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, looking around the camp site she noticed that neither Kyo or InuYasha were there. Sitting up she let her heart slow before getting out of the sleeping bag and tiptoeing out of the clearing, not wanting to wake the other occupants. Passing through the trees that marked the enclosed clearing he heart lurched. Turning she leaned against a tree, to catch her breath.

Stopping on the edge of the clearing she looked back at Shippo, snuggled against Kirara's side. She watch the monoke twitch it's tail before sighing and settling in, curling it's body around the kitsune. Smiling she thanked the Gods that it was a dream and nothing more. Leaving the clearing, she felled to noticed the detached eyes that watched her retreat.


End file.
